¿A que no esperabas esto?
by Eloisas
Summary: Draco vuelve a Hogwarts, evitó entrar a las filas del innombrable, todo terminó.. pero para él nada es igual, y ahora deberá soportar a la sabelotodo todo el tiempo, ¿los premios anuales tienen sala común?
1. Un comienzo

Hola chics (nunca he visto a un chico, pero uno nunca sabe)

**Hola chico/as (nunca he visto a un chico, pero uno nunca sabe).. Es mi primer Dramione, asi que sean buenas conmigo… **

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes en este fic son propiedad deJ.K. Rowling.**

**Un Comienzo**

-_Ya cállate!_-¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetirlo?, una cosa es ser fastidiosa e insoportable, ¿pero hablar sin parar?, ¡aquello era el colmo!

La cara de la joven que lo acompañaba, se encogió en una especie de gemido o lloriqueo, no estaba seguro, pero le estaba "empezando" a fastidiar…

No era que le fastidiara del todo la chica, a pesar de su largo.. Muy largo.. bueno interminable historial de conquistas, Draco Malfoy quería a Pansy, no de la forma que todo Hogwarts imaginaba, eran junto a Crabble, Goyle, Zabini y Nott, las únicas personas a las que hablaba en toda la escuela, y la única chica que lo trataba en forma normal, a pesar de sus antecedentes…

Y es que incluso existían personas que seguían pensando, que él, si él, Draco Malfoy, había sido tan estúpido para unirse a los Mortífagos, si bien era cierto que le había faltado poco para hacerlo, no era por esas tonterías de la sangre, todo el mundo sabia (o eso había pensado, pero la gente es estúpida, repito), que los mortífagos utilizaban esa excusa para enfocar su odio, y que el objetivo al era el poder, o es que acaso no era obvio que el innombrable era un sangre mezclada?... Claro, Draco lo seguía usando como insulto, a pesar de llevar años sintiendo que se trataba de una tontería.

_-Pero Draco!! ¿Cómo que no sabes si vuelves a ser prefecto?, es imposible, nada fue tu culpa, y Dumbledore dijo que…_

_-Pansy, por favor, déjame escuchar a mis propios pensamientos solo unmomento, si?, mi conciencia debe estar pensando que no solo la ignoro a propósito, sino que me he quedado sordo!_–espetó Nott, sin respirar lo suficiente, por lo que todos se quedaron mirando como si hubiese perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba…

Pansy se dio por enterada y se dispuso a salir a visitar a sus amigas de Slytherin, tanto tiempo completamente rodeada de chicos la estaba afectando, era mejor relajarse, era el último año en Hogwarts, y el tren se acercaba presuroso a la escuela, luego de mas de un año de lejanía, no podía esperar a llegar!.

La casa de Slytherin había sufrido varias perdidas, y algunos alumnos, hijos de mortífagos habían abandonado la escuela por quedar huérfanos o con sus padres en Azkaban, pero del grupo de Draco, ya mayores de edad, todos habían terminado por despreciar las creencias del innombrable, y decididos a alcanzar sus sueños y anhelos, sin un tonto jefe que los torturara si si y si no…

En el vagón todos estaban ocupados en sus cosas: crabble y Goyle discutían de Quiddicht, Zabbini y Nott hacían lo propio acerca de las futuras conquistas, y Draco… estaba ensimismado, perdido en los mas oscuros rincones de sus recuerdos:

-_Draco, no olvides nunca cuanto te quiero…_le habia dicho su madre justo antes de separarse de él en el andén 9 y ¾

Estaban revisando su proceso, y lo mas probable es que los Malfoy terminaran sin un centavo, pero libres madre e hijo de todos los cargos, ya que lo de ellos fue casi un secuestro, el padre de Draco habia muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts, Draco aun odiaba que los dejara a su suerte desde el inicio al unirse a _ese_…

Y luego.. tendría que mantener a su madre, ahora estaba con su hermana, pero Draco debía responder por ella, y mientras... Debia ser maduro, olvidarse de la vida de lujo de la que había presumido, y que en el momento era solo un recuerdo lejano.

Siguió observando los campos y las montañas que pasaban presurosos junto a todos sus recuerdos, todos los sufrimientos, por eso se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era el centro de atención:

- _DRACO!!… ¿estas sordo?..-._lo miraba Zabbini con una sonrisa enorme.

Todos lo miraban, y es que le estaban hablando hacia mas de 5 minutos y el chico parecía haber perdido la razón..

Draco los miró y solo luego de varios segundos se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, un pequeño muchacho de unos 12 años lo miraba desde la puerta del vagón, estaba pálido y temblabaante la presencia de las serpientes..

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Señor Malfoy.. esto es para usted, le dijo el pequeño tendiéndole un pergamino…_

Draco lo miró fríamente, y sin preguntar de quien era, lo tomó y se olvidó del chico, quien salió despavorido del sitio.

Draco siguió mirando por la ventana

_-Y bien? Vas a leerlo para que podamos seguir en lo nuestro y tu en lo que quiera que estas haciendo?_

_-Disculpa?_

_-Un Malfoy disculpandose? Dejame guardarlo en mi memoria_– Zabbini cerró los ojos como si realmente tratara de memorizarlo, más su sonrisa dejaba mas que claro que estaba tratando de fastidiar…

Draco recordó el pergamino, y lo abrió:

_Respetado Sr. Malfoy:_

_Es un placer informarle que es requerido en el vagón de prefectos, adjunto la insignia, y solicito excusas por la notificación tardía._

_Gracias por su atención_

_Att: Minerva Mgnagall_

_Subdirectora_

Draco conservó su expresión, no lo podía creer! De seguro el viejo se estaba volviendo loco por completo… No tuvo que decírselo a todos, la insignia que ya colgaba de su túnica era suficiente…

-_Creo que esto si que dejara calladaa Parkinson-_comentó Nott mientras Draco se puso de pie y salió a a su trabajo como prefecto..

_-Ahora esperemos que le digan lo de premios anuales, siempre he querido entrar en la sala común de los premios anuales, ¡dicen que es fabulosa!-_alcanzó a escuchar Draco mientras se retiraba, y pensando que estaban completamente loco, acaso los premios anualest enían sala común? Zabbini salía con cada cosa!

**_¿Él premio anual?, primero los cerdos volarían…_**

Mas tarde al atravesar los muros de Hogwarts y ver las estatuas de la entrada, una sonrisa asomaría en su perfecto rostro...

-_Vaya, ¿a quien se le ocurre colocar cerdos alados en la entrada?, mejor hubiesen colocado pegasos o algo_-Dijo Pansy sin percatarse de la sonrisa del rubio

* * *

Jejejej.. solo serpientes!! Es el primer Capitulo ya llevo varios escritos asi que poco a poco iré subiendolos.. quejas, comentarios y todo tipo de reclamos en los reviews… saludos..


	2. Primer encuentro

**...**

**Hola chico/as... Este es un cápitulo más cortico, pero creo que viene bien para empezar los encuentros entre los personajes principales..**

**Respondo Reviews:** Gracias por leer, en serio... y Rianne Calisto Black, me has dado una buena idea, pero mi Draco de ahora no tiene ganas de hacer bromas, mas adelante trataré de complacerte, ah si...Proponganme los retos que se les antoje, pero deben tener paciencia ya tengo varios capítulos escritos (algunos mas largos que otros)... No pude aguantar para actualizar, saludos...

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes en este fic son propiedad deJ.K. Rowling.**

**...**

**Primer encuentro, y las ideas de Pansy**

Bueno, si era premio anual... Fue anunciado como tal enfrente de toda la escuela, y aunque al día siguiente apenas y podía creerlo, había dormido en _su nuevo hogar_, aquello era asombroso, todo era tan rápido y maravilloso! Pero no había tenido mayor tiempo de alegrarse, su lechuza trataba de atravesar la ventana, no solía llevarle cosas a su habitación, algo no iba bien…

* * *

_-Hermione… reacciona… te visitaré todas las tardes, y los chicos… Her.._

¿Qué había hecho mal?, era buena persona ¿o no?, hasta cumplía las normas mas absurdas (bueno cuando no existía algo de vida o muerte eso si), ¿Por qué debía soportar el 99 de su tiempo a Malfoy?... El viaje en tren fue relajado, y aunque sabia que lo habían restituido como prefecto, nada la había preparado para escuchar justo después de su nombre, el del mismísimo Draco Malfoy, como los premios anuales...

Ginny trataba de volver a la joven leona a la vida, luego del anuncio, ni siquiera había probado bocado, al recibir el horario ni siquiera había mirado a la profesora McGonagall, y su rostro era una mezcla de pena y desesperanza, mezclado con rabia y… ¿desolación?

Harry y Ron preferían mirar a otro lado, no había manera de evitarlo, ya ellos se encargarían de poner al tipo en su sitio, y si le ponía una mano encima moriría, de seguro que si…

_-Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, los espero en el tercer piso junto a la estatua de__Wilfred el Nostálgico para decirles la clave, ahora sigan con su labor de prefectos, y lleguen a la 9 en punto, ah y no olviden la reunión del Jueves, tenemos mucho que discutir..-_ La profesora McGonagall a veces era tan severa!, pensó Hermione mientras se alejaba del sitio sin dedicarle una mirada al joven rubio, quien tuvo que esforzarse para recordar las palabras de la profesora…

Mas tarde, y justo a las 9 en punto, los dos "premiados" se encontraban en el pasillo ... ni rastro de la profesora, Malfoy había escuchado chillar a Pansy (al fin un buen adjetivo para ella) y reñir a los chicos acerca de lo aburridos que iban a estar sin él y el pobre con _**esa**_, como la llamaba Pansy, Draco aun no podía creer que lo hubiesen elegido premio anual, y luego de saber que no era Mortífago ( a decir verdad aun no pasaba de su propio asombro) no sabia como comportarse con la chica, por lo que los jóvenes nuevos de primer año habían sufrido su mal carácter todo el camino a la sala común de Slytherin, por Merlin!! Como la extrañaría, solo quería tomar un trago con sus amigos y dejar de pensar, miró con odio a la chica, seguro que le decomisaría cualquier licor o cigarrillo la tipa esta, con lo psicorrigida que era!!

Y ahora que se traía el estúpido de Malfoy, tenia cara de haber tragado un cesto de babosas podridas, y no la había insultado, estaba claro que era un tonto, entonces que se traía??..

_-Lamento llegar tarde-_

_-Tranquila profesora no han sido sino 5 minutos-_

¿Pero esa sabelotodo que era? 5 minutos de su valioso tiempo?, eso era demasiado, Draco chocó con la chica tratando de tirarla al suelo, y por poco lo logra, para suerte de la chica la estatua del mago este permaneció en su lugar soportando su casi caída

_-Espero que se comporten como adultos y sepan dejar de lado sus diferencias, como sabrán los premios anuales deben dirigir y planear __las actividades de los prefectos, además de otras tareas que discutiremos el jueves_, decía la maestra mientras les mostraba la sala común, una chimenea estupenda los mantenía en perfecto ambiente y varios libros en un estante dejaban ver que era de lo mejor según se plantaba Hermione- _las reglas son iguales que en sus respectivas salas comunes de sus casas, y cada uno tiene su propio baño, espero repito que sepan comportarse_… dijo la profesora antes de desearles buenas noches y retirarse…

Malfoy le dedicó una mirada horrible a Hermione, no sin antes lanzarle chispas a la maestra: _Tranquila profesora, no han sido sino 5 minutos,_dijo imitando a la perfección a la Griffyndor, _-si pudieras la habrías esperado toda la vida no Granger?-_ le dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras…

-_Ya te estabas tardando Malfoy-_le dijo por toda respuesta la chica mientras subía las escalas hacia la habitación de la derecha que la profesora le había indicado como suya, y por supuesto ignorando por completo al joven Malfoy, no pensaba pelear con _**ese...**_

_-Cómo odio a esta gente_- dijo en voz alta Draco mientras salía de la dichosa sala –_definitivamente necesito un trago_, se dijo a si mismo recordando la contraseña: _**fraternidad significa sacrificio**_, _y mucho_ pensó al salir despavorido, seria un año largo en Hogwarts…

_-Y podrás practicar con ella pociones y toda la cosa, no Draquito?, quita __esa cara hasta podrían ser amiguitos y aprovechar la privacidad de la sala común_– todos rieron ante las ocurrencias de la Slytherin, Draco optó por ignorarla y seguir con otro trago…

* * *

Cuentenme que tal les parece la historia... estoy hasta el pelo de leer sobre Quidditch, y creo que no se manejar a Hermione, que opinan? mandenme reviews, se reciben quejas, reclamos, sugerencias, tomates podridos...


	3. Los asuntos de Prefectos

**Hola!! si, ya se esto de actualizar diario se me está volviendo costumbre! estoy aprovechando el tiempo libre para subir lo que llevo, ya se queson caps cortitos pero a mi me gustan... **

**Respondiendo Reviews: Gracias alastor82... pipa jejejje, cuentame que tal manejo a Hermione, a veces creo que es demasiado.., Linne Malfoy, la verdad la pareja q me interesa es obvia, pero espero sorprenderlos con parejas nuevas y eso, no me gustan mucho las canon, digase Harry-Ginny, pero algunas las dejaré mas adelante... saludos y muchas, muchas gracias por leer..**

**sin mas preámbulos...**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes y cosas y eso, en este fic son propiedad deJ.K. Rowling.**

**...**

**3. ****Los asuntos de los prefectos**

Era mas que temprano

Draco estaba prácticamente solo en el comedor.. Solo un par de chicas de Ravenclaw de su mismo curso se encontraban en el lugar...

Como suponía la lechuza era de su madre, la habían llamado a declarar nuevamente, justo cuando pensaban que todo iba bien, ella de seguro no quería molestarlo, pero el trato era avisarle de todo y no quería que el chico acabara enterándose por otro lado..

Desde el primer día no había vuelto a vera Granger, tanto así que parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo, los primeros días sus horarios a penas y coincidían en pociones y tendrían aritmacia y Defensa hasta el viernes, Draco siempre se despertaba temprano, hacia meses que no lograba conciliar bien el sueño, así que para cuandoHermione entraba a desayunar, Draco ya estaba de vuelta en la Sala común leyendo o escribiendo cartas a su madre tratando de tranquilizarla, o leyendo mas, era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba hacer, solo que no sobre las clases, sino sobre cualquier cosa, clase o no que le llamara la atención, ¿q quien le importaba ser un sabelotodo? A nadie, el aprendía por que le venia en gana, las clases y los exámenes le aburrían, este ultimo año se había vuelto mejor mago que la mayoría de los de su edad, y si había vueltoa Hogwarts era para terminar y poder seguir una carrera, y por su madre claro, ahora el apellido le valdría de muy poco sino le perjudicaría en cambio…

Ni por las noches se cruzaban ambos iban con sus amigos a sus propias salas y volvían en momentos distintos… Todo perfecto, pero esa noche era la cita con la subdirectora, y comenzaría todo a empeorar…

_-Señorita Granger adelante, me alegra que ambos llegaran a tiempo_–el rostro de la chica empalideció un poco, miró su reloj, como si quisiera que este último le diera una explicación, no, no se había equivocado, aun faltaban unos 5 minutos, y Draco Malfoy estaba sentado esperando y con cara de pocos amigos, cosa rara en él….

-_Iniciemos la reunión, primero que nada debo felicitarlos, sus calificaciones les han dado la posibilidad de cargar con orgullo una enorme responsabilidad, que estoy segura, sabrán cumplir_, esto último lo dijo mirando al Slytherin el cual le sostuvo la mirada firmemente sin pestañar, como perfecto representante de su casa, inmediatamente después hizo aparecer mágicamente un par de pergaminos y se los ofreció a cada uno.

_–en estas listas encontraran las propuestas del profesorado para las labores de los prefectos, que incluyen al plan de monitores de clases, que se implantará este mismo año, y otro del cual me siento orgullosa para el refuerzo a los estudiantes, ustedes deben hacer propuestas, ya que son los premios anuales y conocen muy bien a sus compañeros, para la elección de los asesores, recuerden que deben ser, como dice en el pergamino que les acabo de pasar, de cursos 6 y 7. También espero que logren realizar las listas de rondas de prefectos, desde las 9 a las 12 de la noche, el año pasado tuvimos demasiadas detenciones de estudiantes rondando a altas horas de la noche…_Draco aprovechando que la maestra estaba mirando su copia de la lista, rodó los ojos, ¿Qué para eso no estaban los maestros?, que mierda, mas tiempo desperdiciado, daba igual si te sabias los pasadizos, y además se sabia de sobra que los prefectos eran incluso los que mas se encargaban de organizar las "reuniones", dado que conocían los horarios a la perfección y generalmente eran los mas listos, si querían hacer de las suyas nadie los detendría, y menos sus propios compañeros!..

_-…espero que no tenga que recordarles que espero un trabajo conjunto, no tengo tiempo de revisar propuestas de ambos, además que las espero para la próxima semana, debe estar con todos los horarios, y no quiero trabajos mediocres, así que trabajen unidos… A parte este año tenemos mas trabajo, el director ah decidido acercar mas a las casas asi que se aceptan propuestas, ánimo muchachos, los espero el próximo jueves, que descansen.._

Resultó irónica la profesora!... Descansar? Tenían doble de pociones al día siguiente, deberes de todo tipo y además debían ser creativos y tratar con medioHogwarts, unir a las casas… Draco iba tan distraído en esos pensamientos que literalmente saltó de la impresión al darse cuenta de la presencia de Hermione justo detrás de él…

_-¿Qué te pasa Granger? Pretendes matarme del susto? Avisa cuando te me acerques tanto!-_dijo Draco teatralmente llevándose la mano al pecho, y mirándola asombrado…-_deberías llevar una de esas campanas en el cuello..._-

-_Muy gracioso Malfoy, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo, y como supongo que vamos a iniciar inmediatamente con todos estos deberes.._

_-Supones mal tu_- le interrumpió poco delicadamente Draco –_no pienso perder mi tiempo, cada cual a lo suyo, pasamos un par de propuestas cada uno, y en la reunión de prefectos hacemos los horarios, no pienso hacer de imbécil, ya sabemos que cada quien va a querer cambiar de turnos, así que haremos un tablero y que cada quien anote cual quiere hacer, si hay problemas con alguno se rifa y los que sobren.. también.. y de una vez que se pongan de acuerdo con los cambios y esas cosas… _

_-Pero la profesora..._

-_Si tanto te gusta la idea de trabajar conmigo, no te pierdas la reunión de mañana quieres??… ha!!.. si que pena dejar esta amena conversación, pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que discutir contigo lo que debo o no debo de hacer en mi tiempo libre_…Draco no espero la respuesta de la chica, que se quedó con la palabra en la boca, trabajar sola! Era lo que esperaba, pero nunca pensó que todo seria tan.. tan.. Fácil…

* * *

-_Fácil?? De que hablas Hermione?, se safó de todo!!-_le dijo Ginny al verla tan tranquila cuando le contaba lo de la maestra

_-Si Ginny, fácil!, generalmente todo mundo me deja todo el trabajo a mi, él simplemente lo dividió__, lo facilitó todo!_

_-estas mal sabes?.._

_-Ginny, te vas a comer esos rollos de carne??_

_-No adelante hermanito, traga todo lo que quieras…_

* * *

_Hay gente que no lo sabe pero escribir y expresar las opiniones ayuda como terapia, ademas de ayudar a bajar calorias... q dicen? unreview?... vamos... jejejej_


	4. Reunión de Prefectos

**Hola!! jeje nuevo cap, a ver q tal les parece... **

Respondiendo Reviews: Hola alastor82... Eso es! precisamente ese es mi problema con Hermione, pero ya esta arreglado creo q en los otros capítulos veremos a la siempre respondona Granger, y ahora mis dudas me asaltan sobre Draco, creo que es muy bueno... q piensan? gracias por leer...

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes y cosas y eso, en este fic son propiedad deJ.K. Rowling.**

**4. ****Reunión de prefectos y el plan de las serpientes**

_-reuniones los viernes??, pero Draco! Como se les ocurrió esa estupenda idea?_

_-Pansy, no quiero discutirlo de acuerdo, además los horarios los hace la maestra McGonagall, y los arregló para que los de últimos cursos estuviéramos libres una hora los viernes exclusivamente para esto, así que asúmelo y déjame en paz, tengo deberes hasta las orejas y debo "reunir a los alumnos en la hermandad"-_ Dijo Draco con tono de evidente fastidio

_-Déjala Draco, ha estado misteriosa toda la semana, esta loca por uno de 6to que la trae arrastrando el ala-_dijo Zabbini desde un sillón de la sala común de Slytherin, mientras seguía fumando su cigarrillo, que a diferencia de los Muggles no era de papel sino de un material que apenas y dejaba salir un humo blanco, y con olores variados, el de ahora olía a menta_- de seguro tenia cita con el tipo-_

_-No es de tu incumbencia papá_- respondió irónicamente Pansy, saliendo enojada a su cuarto, no valía la pena tratar de hablar en serio con ellos-

_-No me gusta el cambio de actitud de esos tipos de 6to, están demasiado alzados_. Draco tenía el rostro serio y observaba a los chicos un año menores a ellos en el otro rincón de la sala acaparando la atención...

_-Tengo un plan para bajarles los humos_-dijo Zabbini casi en un susurro, _será durante tu reunión Draco, así que espero que se mantengan ocupados, necesito privacidad, y nada de prefectos..._

_-Cómo gustes y dales un saludo de mi parte…_

* * *

_-Chicos, empecemos debemos.._

_-Muy bien, esta es la cosa_- interrumpió Draco el monologo de Hermione, y haciendo aparecer un tablero con los días del mes y los espacios para que se anotasen además de varias plumas y tinta- _debemos hacer ronda, la señorita Granger enseguida les dará las normas a seguir en ellas, pero primero van a pasar en orden a anotarse en las que deseen hacer, y así cada mes, ustedes deciden como las cambian, pero eso si, no quiero días sin encargado o lloriqueos, deben ser dos, preferiblemente hombre y mujer-_

_-número uno, no me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando Malfoy, y segundo no soy tu secretaria así que ubícate,_ le dijo Hermione en un susurro a penas audible al chico mientras se ponía de pie y llamaba la primero en salir, con los de 6to eran 16 personas en el aula pequeña en la que debían reunirse…

Draco no podía creer que Hermione fuera tan obtusa, que estupidez preocuparse por todo, además no la había tratado como una secretaria, simplemente la había ignorado por completo… ella era la quería mandar, si si, pues si y si no también!!

_-Chicos recuerden que deben tener mínimo dos __noches al mes_… Para sorpresa de Hermione, no tuvieron problema en resolver los pequeños conflictos al momento de elegir los turnos, el tablero estaba listo..

Bueno _casi_...

que tonta!

Habían olvidado anotarse ellos mismos!

Ahora debían estar _juntos_ en los turnos! Como si no fuera suficiente con vivir en la misma.. En el mismo planeta!...

_-Esta bien Granger ¿algo mas que decir?-_Draco no notó el problema y quería seguir la reunión, sin apresurarse, Nott y Zabbini necesitaban hasta las 10…

_-Ahh este, si… yo_- balbusiaba Hermione mirando a la nada-

_-¿nos decías de los turnos Her_..- le dijo Ginny quien lógicamente era prefecta de 6to-

_-Los turnos? Ah si, este... deben seguir un recorrido_ –logró recordar- _les pasaré unos mapas de los pisos que deben recorrer por la noche, sin olvidar las aulas vacías y los terrenos, los lavabos también, la idea es que ya sea juntos o por separado revisen cada rincón, por eso es importante que sean grupos mixtos, ya que deben entrar a los baños y a las habitaciones si es el caso de acompañar a los alumnos que estén fuera de su sala común, también deben llenar este formato_…

cada uno recibió una copia, Malfoy miró interesado, de seguro era idea de la Gryffindor...

- _en el cual deben rellenar si encontraron algo fuera de lo común, con hora fecha y firma del maestro al que informaron de la irregularidad, así también las impresiones acerca de la actividad y sobre sus compañeros, si tienen alguna pregunta…_

Varias manos se alzaron, Draco no lo podía creer, la chica complicaba todo! Que acaso no veían las mismas asignaturas, ¿Cómo le dio tiempo de formar más embrollo?...

* * *

A las 10 y media, salían todos de la reunión, la mayoría completamente agotados y aburridos, Hermione feliz de la vida, recogía todo los papeles de las mesas, esta vez fue ella la que sufrió de un susto al voltear y ver que Malfoy permanecía en el aula...

-_Que te traes Malfoy, definitivamente debemos crear un sistema para avísame que estas cerca, podría haber muerto sabes?-_ se desquitó la chica…

_-No exageres, no tengo tan buena suerte!_ Dijo el chico, _en fin esto no se puede repetir, que es eso del formato?, ni creas que voy a escribir esas estupideces de la ronda y nose que…_

-_ Bueno yo lo haré por ti, al fin que somos **pareja** gracias a tu brillante idea…_Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra y casi con asco, pero le alegró el darse cuenta que Draco tampoco hubiese pillado el error..

Draco miró al tablero un tanto confundido, había olvidado las rondas!!, la miró un poco mas pálido de lo normal, pero haciéndose el desentendido..Ya las cambiaría con alguien mas...

_-Bueno eso lo vemos luego, la próxima reunión la organizamos entre ambos no quiero ese tipo de arbitrariedades de tu parte sabelotodo, ah si_, dijo sacando de su mochila un rollo de pergaminos perfectamente enrollados – _estas son mis propuestas, ya se que no todas son muy buenas, pero tienes varias opciones para que te diviertas eligiendo, léelas y cambia lo que te parezca me da igual, y espero las tuyas, digo no pienso hacer mas nada pero como supongo que entregaras las tuyas por que se te da la gana por lo menos déjame enterarme por si la vieja esa pregunta mas de la cuenta, y ni se te ocurra ponerle cosas demás de eso del unión de casa, odio eso!!_Dijo antes de dar un portazo, sin dejar a Hermione descargar su furia... Hermione estaba totalmente sorprendida...

Ya se las pagaría ese hurón…

* * *

_-y cuatro chicos de 6to terminaron en castigo?- _

_-Así es Her, todos castigados, todos de Slytherin, todos después de las 9 en medio del pasillo del 6to piso, al parecer mojados hasta los huesos y al parecer sin recordar por que estaban en ese sitio!!_

_-pero eso es muy sospechoso!_

_-olvidaste decir._Se metió Lavender en la conversación… _-que todos iban borrachos!_

_-es cierto_, corroboró la menor de los Weasly, sin odiar tanto la intromisión, Lavender y Parvati, no eran tan fastidiosas, si solo debías soportarlas de vez en cuando…

* * *

En la mesa de las serpientes Draco reía por lo bajo

_-Y todo con un simple Obliate!_

_- si, y lo del pasillo fue idea de Goyle, en serio, yo sólo quería dejarlos en el baño del quinto, sin túnicas, pero nos dio pereza ver tantos huesos juntos, y entonces: la maravillosa idea! La cara de Filch fue estupenda, creo que piensa que estamos en navidad o algo…_

_- silencio, ahí viene Pansy-_dijo Crabbe en voz baja

_-no pongan caritas de santos, se que fueron ustedes, y ni me digan que fue por que yo ando con Martín, por que los torturo!- _sin esperar respuestas la chica se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa con esos-

_-creo que esta loca..._Murmuró Blaise

Draco no esperó nada mas, se puso de pie, y fue por pansy, la tomó del brazo sin siquiera escuchar las quejas del tipo ese, y la arrastró consigo

_-Suéltame ya mismo Draco Malfoy, no tienes derecho a…_

Draco la soltó de un solo empujón, Pansy lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo

-_Y tu defiendes a un tipo que ni siquiera trata de detenerme cuando te arrastro conmigo, por favor, tu mereces mas que eso, Pansy, quiérete un poquito, es un imbecil, y si me entero que se atreve a hacerte algo, lo destrozó entendido? Vete a donde quieras, luego no me vengas con quejas_!...

* * *

**Quejas sugerencias, retos.. lo que quieran pasen y dejen sus reviews...**

**...**


	5. Trabajo en equipo

* * *

**Hola!! Nuevo cap.. y estoy bloqueada en cierta parte de la historia, haber ¿Alguna idea de quién o qué puede hacer ruido en un aula abandonada, a las 9 de la noche en el 6to piso?... **

Hola Linne Malfoy, gracias por tu comentario, y no creo q Draco sea sobre-protector, creo q mas bien es posesivo... Por cierto ya se por q me bloquea esribir a Hermione, es q me enamoré de Draco!! saludos...

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes y cosas y eso, en este fic son propiedad deJ.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**5. ****Trabajo en equipo**

Hermione se sentía del todo fuera de lugar con Malfoy, era increíble que fuera exactamente como esperaba que fuera, algo mas callado a decir verdad, parecía… ¿mas maduro? Nahh era el mismo, pero algo mas ensimismado…

_-Veamos, __¿estás diciendo que debemos reunirnos hoy?_

Hermione lo había interceptado en medio de un pasillo del tercer piso...

_-Si Malfoy, ya se que te da lo mismo, pero a mi no, y si lo olvidaste debemos iniciar eso de los monitores y los tutores, no me imagino con que excusa quieres librarte de esto pero…_ Le dijo fuera de si, completamente molesta de tener que verlo más de lo necesario…

_-__¿Tiene que ser ahora?-_ preguntó sin rastro de sarcasmo, mas bien lucia cansado

-_Bueno, puedes ser cualquier día antes de la reunión del jueves_- Hermione estaba tan confusa con la forma tan "amable" de Malfoy que no estaba llevando claramente las ideas…

_-__¿Cuando?_ Dijo secamente

_-El lunes a las_ 8- dijo, segura de que el chico se quejaría

-_Esta bien…_dijo al ver a lo lejos pasar a sus amigos, la dejo sin decir mayor cosa…

Esta bien?? Quien era este y que había hecho con Malfoy?

….

* * *

Draco salió de la sala de premios anuales, directo a la de Slytherin, quería hablar algo importante con el capitán del equipo, era demasiado para él… Aunque nadie lo sabia, había tomado tantas materias como la mismísima Hermione Granger, de por si había podido elegir las materias que quiso por sus excelentes TIMOS, de los cuales tan solo desaprobó en Adivinación, estaba en casi todas las asignaturas y ahora le habían agregado cuidados de las criaturas mágicas, y Estudios Muggles, debido a la promesa de… estar del lado de los buenos, como lo consideraban casi-mortífago, debía ser mejor que el mejor, para que lo vieran algo normal…

Después de todo el Quidditch no era TAN importante, ahora le parecía algo como un privilegio que no merecía, su madre sufriendo y el divirtiéndose en una escoba como si tal cosa!, por supuesto que no, mas bien debía apropiarse de los estudios, no como la sabelotodo, pero ahora no tenia opción mas que aprender las tonterías que los maestros consideraban de alguna importancia…

-_No lo permitiré Draco_- Le exigió Nott –_es estúpido! Tu no eres así, eres el mejor buscador que tenemos!, por fin tenemos un equipo decente!_

-_Déjenme en paz! La decisión esta tomada, no lloriqueen mas, les haré barra… ¿de acuerdo?_

-_No te hagas el gracioso Draco, vamos! No nos puedes hacer eso-_repetía Blaise

El extraño comité de "Draco no puedes abandonarnos" irrumpió luego de Draco en la sala de Premios Anuales, todos (Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y Zabbini) quedaron boquiabiertos...

-No es tan grande como la nuestra, pero para ser solo ustedes dos, no esta nada mal…

Pillaron a Hermione de sorpresa, nadie había dicho que estaba prohibido llevar a los amigos allí, pero era algo casi obvio...

Todos la miraron como si esperaran que les explicara exactamente que hacia ahí

_-Vaya Granger, que pena interrumpir tu lectura, debemos ser unos indelicados, gustas?-_ Blaise le tendió un cigarrillo… todos rieron...

Pero Hermione se sentía en un nido de serpientes, opto por seguir leyendo… No sin olvidar su cara de pocos amigos… Ni piensen que iba a salir corriendo como una niña asustada…

_-Que mala educación, es que a los muggles no les enseñan a saludar y todo eso? _Prosiguió, olvidando el Quidditch y dedicándose a fastidiar a la chica, los demás se fueron a sentar al otro lado de la sala… bueno excepto Nott, quien fue directamente a la pequeña biblioteca…

Zabini se sentó justo al lado de Hermione y siguió fumando y mirándola…

_-¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?.. Y más útil, como nose suicidarte-_ Dijo la Gryffindor vuelta una furia…

_-No podría hacerle ese mal al mundo_

_-Créeme nadie te lo agradecería más que yo_

_-__Si quieres agradecerme algo, yo…_

_-Tienen todos los libros de historia del curso, o solo los escritos por la vieja de "Hogwarts una historia"… _Interrumpió Nott, Hermione se sorprendió del interés del chico….

-_Todos los Slytherin son iguales? Les dan clases particulares para ser inmaduros y molestos o..._

Ambos la miraron sonriendo, irónicamente claro…

_-De hecho las da el mismísimo Snape__-_Respondió Zabini interrumpiéndola…

-_Yo solo preguntaba por los libros de Historia..._

_-Se pone un disfraz de murciélago que le queda maravilloso_… Agregó Zabbini feliz de bromear al respecto… Los Slytherin no respetan nada ni a nadie…

_-Lo que pasa es que Granger es muy sensible, es eso de andar siempre a favor de la justicia y… es ese el libro de la guerra entre Gnomos?..._

_-Y dice cosas como: cada vez que vean a alguien tranquilo…__ Moléstenlo hasta que se parezca a un hipogrifo furioso…_

_-Y le salgan algas venenosas por la boca…_Le contestó Nott cansado de escucharlo hablando solo… y al parecer hablaban de una vieja broma…

Las risotadas de ambos llamaron por el momento la atención de sus compañeros... Bueno la de Draco si que la tenían, desde el comienzo…

_-Entonces señorita Granger –es mejor así de formal o debo reverenciarla, _dijo mirando a Blaise quien se había levantado para unirse a sus compañeros, y con cara de confusión propia de un actor-

_-En realidad, creo que es aleatorio__- _dijo Hermione refiriendo a los libros y dirigiéndose a la biblioteca hastiada de tanto sarcasmo_-, me refiero a la elección creo que es aleatoria _agregó al ver la confusión de los Slytherin_ -pero podemos prestar los libros en la biblioteca y dejarlos aquí por mas tiempo que si lo prestáramos como ustedes_... No sabia por que le respondía al Slytherin...

-_Esa autora es mi favorita_, agregó señalando el libro que ya sostenía Nott para explicar la selección…

_-En serio Granger, nose como logras memorizar tanta tontería, todo el mundo sabe que conocer la historia es importante, pero dame tres razones para recordar que Simón el Chiflado tuvo tres hijos todos con esposa diferente_ – el moreno miraba a la chica de forma seria, y hacia alusión al dato que la misma Hermione había recitado en clase de historia y por lo cual había ganado 10 puntos para su casa…

_-Pues la verdad… esas cosas me las grabo sin darme cuenta... y creo que es importante por que eso explica el por que prefirió heredar al menor de los hijos, al cual quería mas, y el por que de la división del reino…_Ahora si que se sentía extraña hablando de lo mas confiada con una serpiente…

Zabini se fue con los otros visiblemente fastidiado por la "interesante" conversación…

Nott la miró serio...- _de todas formas creo que lo importante no es memorizar todos esos hechos, seria mejor entender la problemática y_…

Draco se plantó justo enfrente de Nott, impidiendo que la conversación continuara... –_Lamento interrumpirte en tu interesante tertulia, pero por favor podrías __**largarte**__, les dije 5 minutos, y ya han destrozado todo y están formando __amistades por ahí__…_- el chico estaba especialmente furioso y no podía comprender por que, pero desde que había visto como Granger entablaba apaciblemente conversación con Nott, se estaba mareando, no había perdido detalle de la conversación, y ahora solo quería sacarlo de ahí…

_-No seas envidioso Malfoy, no todos los días tienes una mente tan prodigiosa en frente para discutir este tipo de temas, a ti ni te interesan… pero has lo que prefieras conmigo al fin que solo soy un simple peón en esta sociedad consumista…_

Hermione dejo escapar una risita ante la evidente burla del chico, frente al imponente Malfoy… Lo cual hizo enfurecer más aun a Draco, quien tomó por la túnica a Nott alejándolo de la biblioteca… FUERA les gritó a todos… TENGO COSAS QUE HACER….

- _Ni siquiera los debí dejar entra-r _dijo por lo bajo mientras los veía salir muertos de la risa…y se fue directo a la habitación, nunca había tenido tantos deberes y debía adelantar los del martes, la reunión con Granger estaba planeada para el día siguiente, y para su pesar estaba seguro que tomaría mucho tiempo!...

* * *

Draco observó a Granger toda la cena, ya estaban cerca las 8 y ella tan tranquila!, que ni soñara que iba a esperarla en la sala todo el tiempo, eso si que no, esperaría a que se retirara ella primero, Maldita sea, estaba obsesionado con la puntualidad!!

-_Bueno Draco se sabe que esta cada día mas bonita, pero mirarla todo el tiempo? Te estas volviendo obsesivo_...-Nott reía ante su propio chiste ¿Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger?.. Claro, ¿como no?...

_-Tu cállate, que de gustos si estas mal… ¿Granger bonita?, pareces un maldito maniaco, apuesto que te parece bonita hasta tu escoba!!_!- Draco se sentía herido ante la insinuación de que podía gustarle la chica…-_ así que era eso, toda esa mierda de las mentes prodigiosa es por que te gusta ¿no?..._

_-Sabes que tengo gusto por las chicas inteligentes, pero también__ sabes que tengo una en la mira_, dijo mirando a una chica de 5to año de Ravenclaw, y poniéndose de pie, al ver que salía del comedor- _Granger es toda tuya_- agregó cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que solo Malfoy lo escuchara, pero en pie de huida…

Draco se revolvió en su asiento… ¿y Granger?.. Estaban todos sus amiguitos, pero… Diablos!! Se había ido ya de seguro!... como odiaba llegar tarde!!

* * *

**Hey no me abandonen!! jejej perdón quiero decir, dejen sus comentarios, si les gusta y sino... pues también... jejej saludos...**


	6. La reunión

**Hola chica/os... Si ya se, esto de las reuniones diplomaticas (cuando lean el cap sabrán a que me refiero), solo es por esta vez, ya veremos a los chicos mas ¿Animados?... jejeje**

**Respuestas a los reviews: alastor82... **ya había pensado en peeves... jejej gracias, veremos a este travieso que les hace a los chicos... **Vlakat: te **gusta el Quidditch? por que a mi no, pero es un fic sobre Draco así q... ah si estoy desvariando.. gracias por leer y comentar.**..Hola Victoria:**que bueno que lees por aquí!! jejej gracias por tus opiniones, creeme tomo apuntes de todo lo que me dicen...**Ginny Potter Gryffindor...**si tranquila, no pensaba separarlos aunque no es mi pareja preferida... ya veremos mas personajes y caps mas largos... **Linne Malfoy:**celoso? puede ser, pero no confundamos las cosas pansy-Draco nada que ver en plano amoroso en este fic... pero pansy va a dar de que hablar... **Gracias a todas y tranquilas que peleas es lo que ya he escrito!!**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, aunque las situaciones, personalidades, locuras etc... son producto de una imaginación desbordada e inquieta...**

**6.**** La reunión**

Al entrar en la sala común vio a Hermione sentada en la mesa de la biblioteca, con todo arreglado para empezar, además ya no traía el uniforme, sino un pijama bastante mojigato hay que decir, color rosa, también hay que decir, y poco sexy, también cabe aclarar…

_Piensa Hermione piensa, no te puedes quedar en uniforme, eso seria perder tiempo, así estarás lista para repasar antes de irte a la cama… no esa no, es demasiado corta, no muy fea…_Hermione realmente lamentaba no tener más que 4 pijamas, y su madre la había dicho varias veces, menos mal tenía su levantador rosa... Ya sabia que Malfoy lo odiaría… ¿_y que rayos te importa eso a ti?... que lo parta un rayo!!_Hermione tenía la mala costumbre de pelear sola, cuando imaginaba la reacción de otras personas, por suerte Malfoy había tardado y estaba de mejor humor, no quería que aquello fuera una batalla campal….

* * *

Draco se sentó al otro lado de la mesa justo frente a Hermione, sin darse cuenta se quedó observándola directamente, realmente no era _tan _fea después de todo… _¿no llevaba los dientes largos?... _se dio cuenta de que estaba escudriñándola al verla levantar la vista y sonrojarse…

Por común acuerdo, pero sin decírselo mutuamente trataron que la reunión fuera lo mas diplomática posible…

_-y bien?_

_-Por donde quieres empezar?-_Hermione no sabia que iba a resultar pero…

_-Leíste las propuestas?.. _

_-Si, las 2 primeras me agradan, y creo que te diste cuenta que las otras se parecen bastante a las mías, solo hay que mezclarlas un poco…_

_-O sea que se entregaran 5 propuestas?-_La cortó Draco, no quería demorarse mas de lo necesario...

_-Así es, es un número adecuado, además de que son bastante buenas debo decir…-_ Dijo la chica ignorando el maltrato. por Merlín!! lo único que deseaba era terminar pronto!!

Draco sonrió de medio lado ante lo humilde que podía llegar a ser la leona..

_-Eso de los monitores, creo que es tarea de los maestros elegirlos y proponer las actividades que deben llevar, es mejor, así nosotros solo llevaremos los seguimientos, mediante…_

_-Un formato, déjame adivinar: deben firmarlo los maestros y ah si! Agregar los temas que se vieron y los deberes, y que tal si anotamos quien no hizo los deberes?_

Dijo Draco mofándose…

...

Hermione enrojeció visiblemente furiosa...

_-Mira Malfoy... ¿por qué no nos comportamos sólo un momento-_ parecia tratando de aconsejarse a si misma, con lo furiosa que estaba estaba a punto de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos...

_-No te alteres __**Hermione, **__me parece bien además que coloquemos_…

_¿Qué, que mas dijo Malfoy?_ Ni idea! Hermione no sabia exactamente que sentía, pero la sorpresa era inmensa, ¿le había dicho su nombre?. No, era un error, de seguro que lo había imaginado…

-_**Hermione… Hermione!!**_ (era como si el chico no quisiera dar lugar a dudas), _si no me vas a prestar atención no le veo sentido a esta reunión… en serio, me engañaste con eso de la concentración, de seguro haces lo mismo en clase, miras al profesor a la cara y dejas volar la imaginación…_Draco parecía feliz de haber descubierto su "secreto".. Y Hermione…. Pues.. Ella… había chocado contra el mundo… estaba totalmente roja!!

_-Lo lamento, continua Mal-fo-y_… debía decirle Draco?

_-si que eres rar__a sabelotodo…_

Si... eran mejores los insultos... la mantenían alerta…

_-Ahora lo de las tutorías…._Dijo furiosa ¿cómo se había permitido semejante distracción delante de _él_?..

Así estuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche…Draco no quería dejar momento de descanso para no recordar lo desagradable de pasar todo el tiempo libre con _ella…_

_-Ahora hay que decidir los días en los que podemos reunirnos para planear las reuniones… haber_… Hermione revolcaba en su mochila…

Draco por su parte parecía que se había agotado por completo, y apenas y prestaba atención..¿Que los sabelotodos no duermen?...

_-Aquí esta!!_ Lo sobresaltó la chica

_-pásame tu horario-_ dijo mandona, ya había olvidado quien era…

_-Di, por favor…._ Dijo arrastrando las palabras

Era imposible!! Todo tenia que ser así, mientras levantaba la vista de su horario dispuesta a fulminarlo con la mirada y decirle un par de cosas ¡luego de pasar todo el rato en buenos términos!! Era frustrante... Era…

_-Es mi horario... ¿Por que lo miras así_?... no esperaba que me lo pidieras por favor… agregó sarcásticamente…

Hermione algo mas colorada… Malfoy ya debía pensar que ese era su color normal… sacó el papel que había estado buscando y con la varita mezcló los horarios, era algo que había aprendido para planear las tardes con sus amigos, con eso de que su mejor amiga era de otro curso, las practicas y los partidos de Quidditch.. Esa era una buena solución…

Vio con sorpresa, mientras el hechizo mezclaba ambos horarios, que Malfoy veía sus mismas asignaturas y además…

_.-No co__locas las practicas de Quidditch en tu horario?_

No era de su incumbencia... Pero…

_-No estoy mas en el equipo..._

_-Te sacaron??…_

Era "algo" entrometida" la chica

_-Si te interesa me salí…_

_-No me interesa, eso nos deja mas tardes libres….pero es extraño_…

_-Que cosa?-_Contestó ásperamente el chico, odiaba que dejaran las frases sin terminar!

_- es el ultimo año en Hogwarts no? _

_-Y?- _creía que la chica era mas aguda…

_-Que… olvídalo… a mi no me gustan los deportes, pero pensaba que eras como…_

_-¿el cararrajada y la comadreja llorona?_

_-Harry y Ron disfrutan jugando_–dijo seria, asesinandolo con la mirada y tratando de ignorar el insulto, era muy entrada la noche para pelear tonterías, hasta ellos mismos se llamaban así, para referirse el uno al otro, en juego eso si, e imitando a Malfoy…- _cada quien tiene su manera de invertir el tiempo libre…_Sonrío recordando la última vez que Harry le había dicho comadreja a su mejor amigo… y… el resultado había sido muy gracioso, lo había perseguido por toda la madriguera…

_-No tengo tiempo para tonterías_. Espetó Draco, lamentando haber seguido la conversación, y justo cuando pensaba insultarla… Hermione se rió de una forma muy acogedora!... no era una burla, le hacia gracia lo que él había dicho… quedo desarmado ante esa reacción….

_-Eso les digo..__-_decidió cambiar la frase carraspeando-_ Quiero decir eso digo todo el tiempo_- pensó que era mejor no nombrar a sus amigos en terrero "neutro"…- _pero es absurdo… si juegas solo por ganar y los puntos y eso, es perder el tiempo… pero todos, repito, necesitamos dedicar el tiempo libre en algo, divertirnos... O sino la vida seria muy aburrida…_

_-Mira quien habla!! Tu que haces en tu tiempo libre… déjame pensar.. ummm : leer y ummm leer mas…_

_-Es lo que me gusta, a parte no solo leo cosas aburridas,-_ante la cara de burla del chico repitió_: es lo que me gusta ¿sabes?.._- dijo exasperada

y justo cuando Draco iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico-_ Ya esta!!_

¿Qué?.. ahhh si casi olvidaba los horarios!

_-te dejo las tardes por si cambias de opinión en eso de practicar, ah y mañana tenemos ronda juntos!... que descanses_- dijo secamente la chica...

* * *

**YA SE!! bueno la verdad miento, no soy adivina saben?... dejen sus comentarios, y las quejas por lo "bien" q se portaron no se preocupen solo quería que estos dos tuvieran algo que no volverán a tener en mucho tiempo.. no, no es una conversación! me refiero al trabajo en equipo... si quieren bajar calorías comenten, no les miento!- eloisas sonríe y se sienta a esperar los comentarios...-**


	7. De vuelta al equipo

**Hola chicas gracias por leer!! sigo con un cap bastante cortico, espero que les guste... saludos**

**Respuestas a reviews: alastor82:** jejejej lo de calmaditos es temporal, lo prometo**. Linne Malfoy:** ah!! te referias a Draco con Nott, si jejeje que tonta soy! si se le ve algo celoso al pobre, y la acción ya va empezando... **Victoria:** No puedo dejarlo asi, me encanta cuando pelean!, espero q sigas leyendo... Gracias a todas!!

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, artifugios, nombre raros y lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling, las locuras son mías...**

* * *

**7. De vuelta al Equipo… (?)**

_-Así, que… que fue precisamente lo que pasó anoche, para hacer que… cambiaras de opinión?… Digo esa Granger tiene buena mano, una sola noche, y mírate, radiante, sonriente… y ah si de vuelta al quiddtch…_

_-Bueno, Theodore amigo mío, eso de una sola noche… yo no estaría tan seguro… va mas de una semana_… Blaise estaba a punto de escupir de aguantarse la risa, Draco los seguía ignorando, eso de –_Nada en especial, solo lo pensé bien y el Quidditch no quita tanto tiempo_, ya no funcionaba, y lo de –_es por el deporte_, menos así que ahora se dedicaba a leer una revista…

Montague, un chico moreno, alto y de ojos negros penetrantes, entró a la sala vuelto una furia… -_Y que mosca te picó estúpido_- le gritó una de las chicas de 4to año a la que estuvo a punto de arrollar…

_-Nada!!_ Gritó_… esa… no me quiso dar los horarios del campo… dice que… que...está loca… _

_-Cálmate Montague… _A Zabini no le agradaban los "modos" del capitán…_de seguro estuvo bebiendo_- agregó entre dientes Blaise..

Draco se dedicó a relajarse el resto de la tarde, de algo debía servir adelantar los deberes, además tenia ronda con Granger, la verdad no se había dado cuenta que la había llamado por su nombre hasta esa misma mañana cuando se descubrió pensando en ella como _**Hermione**_… bueno no había pensado mucho en ella, no lo mal interpreten, solo lo había hecho, por... es que… bueno es Draco Malfoy no debe dar explicaciones de todo lo que hace… además no pensó sino un par de minutos…

…

* * *

A diferencia de Draco, Hermione se encontraba la borde de la locura, puede que pasara bastante tiempo con sus amigos, pero echaba de menos estudiar mientras Ron hacia de las suyas, y mientras Harry… Como los extrañaba!… y a Ginny claro… era frustrante tener que despedirse de ellos luego de la cena, todo el tiempo había sido amable con Malfoy, pero simplemente no podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo…

Así que decidió dar un paseo por el castillo para tratar de no asesinar a Malfoy en la famosa ronda, y todo había empeorado cuando su amiga pelirroja le sugirió arreglarse para su "cita" con: _uno de los chicos mas guapos de todo el colegio.._

Ese era el estado mental de la chica cuando encontró a un grupo de chicos de Slytherin maltratando a unos pequeños de Huffepuff, al parecer no la habían visto llegar al lugar, esa era una excelente oportunidad… Pero Hermione que siempre se pensaba bien las cosas no se dio cuenta que eran demasiados para ella sola, se dirigió al grupo…

_-Oigan gigantones! 10 puntos menos para Slytherin y…_ las risas se salían de toda cabida

_-¿Quién es esa?-_Preguntó uno de los chicos, más tardó en preguntar que en reconocerla _-la amiguita de Potter..._ dijo siseando

_-Es solo una estúpida hija de muggles_- hasta entonces Hermione se enteró de la presencia de Pansy en medio del grupo_…-¿Qué quieres come libros, morir joven, de seguro eso es lo que mas deseas…_

Hermione sacó su varita amenazadoramente… Pansy midió las posibilidades… era una sola pero sabia que Granger era de armas tomar…

_-Sabes que eres prefecta, no deberías meterte con un premio anual Pansy, ¿sabes? no se da este título por conquistar chicos y caminar por ahí con cara de retrasada…oh lo siento no me refería a tus amigos, ellos no tienen la culpa de haber nacido con esas caras..._

Todos los chicos sacaron sus varitas, los pequeños que estaban al borde del llanto salieron corriendo, "_pero claro solo a ponerse a salvo"_, Hermione dudaba que viniera apoyo, pero lo único que deseaba era descargar su furia de alguna manera…

_-Lacarnum Inflamarae_

_-Oppugno_

Ambas lanzaron los hechizos al mismo tiempo… todos los Slytherin se prepararon para atacar a la castaña…Pero nunca olvidarían que Hermione Granger era una experta en lanzar encantamientos sin pronunciar palabra alguna... Al instante todos se dieron cuenta que tenían las lenguas pegadas, y justo cuando estaban a punto de atacarla, ya sin varita, empezaron a salir alumnos de todos alrededores... Entre ellos varios Gryffindor que rodearon a la chica automáticamente, con algunos apenas había cruzado palabra, pero incluso se pararon delante de ella… también alcanzó a ver a la maestra Vector aparecer por una esquina guiada por un par de los chicos a los que había defendido, _así que había pensado mal_, los chicos le sonrieron y señalaron a los Slytherin, Pansy miró a Hermione de manera asesina…

**_Bueno nada como un paseo para despejar la mente y alegrarse el día ¿no creen?_**

* * *

**Jejejej Hermione es un tanto... Me cae bien!... dejen sus reviews, ya saben pueden decir lo que quieran, pedir lo que quieran... etc... **


	8. Ronda con una leona

**Hola!! les traigo uno de mis capítulos preferidos, espero que les agrade! saludos!!**

**Respuestas a reviews:**Victoria: Hola!! que bueno que te agradan las peleas entre estos dos.. por que ahora es cuando empiezan los enfrentamientos... Linne Malfoy: si, creo que me gustaría escribir rápido también, por ejemplo este cap lo tengo listo desde hace tiempo, pero no quería colgarlo hasta no ir adelantada, así les garantizo la próxima actualización!... Rianne Black: Si que le sirvió estar en la guerra... y si pensé en los chicos para esas tareas, pero también en algo mas de la línea de la historia... Gracias a todas!!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, artifugios, nombre raros y lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling, las locuras son mías...

* * *

**8. ****Ronda con una leona…**

_-Pensé que cambiarías el turno_...- Dijo la castaña con un rastro de frustración en el tono de su voz, por un momento había estado segura de que el chico que vio girar el pasillo del sexto piso era cualquiera menos Malfoy, pero ese rostro era inconfundible…

_-Cállate sabelotodo… ¿de verdad crees que alguien en su sano juicio aceptaría pasar toda la noche contigo?-_ dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras

La pasada noche en la que ambos se comportaron de manera "amable"! Quedaba olvidada, insultos al orden del día… Adiós a las reuniones diplomáticas!!

Draco intentó cambiar el turno unas horas antes, pero Pansy casi le gritó un_** "no" **_rotundo luego de que el le mencionara el cambio… al parecer la Gryffindor le caía realmente mal, y a los otros… ¿no creerán que les iba a deber favores a esos inútiles… Los otros Slytherin habían tardado mas en mirarlo que en decirle que no… esa chica era mas que impopular... (la verdad Draco no había hablado mucho con ellos asi que no sabía de la pelea entre sus compañeros de casa y Hermione)...

_-__Mira galancete de poca monta…-_ Draco fulminó con la mirada ¿Qué se creía esa estúpida?-... _no me mandes a callar… Además esto es tu culpa, si no fueras tan… tan…-_Hermione no encontró un adjetivo para describir a Draco…

-_Esto no va a funcionar-_dijo Draco frustrado –_Es agotador sabes?, no puedes quedarte calladita? y... no se... desaparecer??_

_-Por que no desapareces tu y…_

Un ruido llamó la atención de ambos...

Draco hizo una señal a Hermione para que sacara su varita, pero la chica no solo la había sacado si no que ya se dirigía al aula de la cual, al parecer, provenía el ruido...

Ambos se miraron confundidos al escuchar una especie de música, al parecer Draco se preparaba para abrir la puerta, y Hermione planeaba sellarla con el fin de evitar que lo que fuera permaneciera en su lugar mientras buscaban alguien que se encargara…

El resultado…

Ambos encantamientos chocaron y no lograron nada… ambos se miraron con odio… iban a iniciar una batalla campal, sus varitas ahora apuntaban al otro… y en ese momento… la puerta se abrió de manera tan brusca que ambos se sobresaltaron, (¡y con lo atentos que estaban!..), Sintieron una ráfaga que los empujo directo al aula de enfrente en la cual irrumpieron uno detrás del otro… Hermione cayó encima del chico, quien empezó de inmediato a quejarse del peso _extra_…

-_Quítate de encima sangre-sucia…_

_-Eso intento, idiota! Deja de moverte…_

Otro estruendo los interrumpió... no veían nada pero una voz conocida canturreaba

_Los premios anuales……. Solos……. Atrapados……. y sin varita…_

-_Atrapados?-_ dijo Draco mirando la puerta abierta que lentamente iba cerrándose… su cara era de insoportable desespero… _y Granger que no logra ponerse de pie.._

-_Sin varita?-_Dijo Hermione mientras ambos miraban al piso donde estaban las varitas que habían perdido debido a la manera como habían, digamos, salido volando…. Ambas se elevaban por el aire… lejos de ellos, y justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara vieron como el ser invisible las dejaba caer dentro de una vasija que cargaba la estatua de una vieja bruja…

Ambos escucharon a Peeves repetir el cantito, mientras ya de pie miraban desilusionados la puerta cerrada…

* * *

Primera reacción cuando ves a una puerta cerrarse y sabes que no puedes abrirla:

_**La intentas abrir al método normal… nunca se sabe peeves pudo dejarla sin seguro…**_

Opciones obvias:

2 .Golpearla a patadas…

3. Pensar en varias formas de matar a un ser casi fantasma mientras buscas en la habitación en la que te encuentras encerrado/a en busca de algo que te sea útil…

4. Pensar en las opciones, aunque parezca que todas fueron anotadas arriba, uno nunca se imagina…

5.Patear la puta puerta esperando que alguien medianamente inteligente sospeche del extraño ruido y se le ocurra librarte de pasar toda la noche en compañía de una sangre-sucia chillona y además horrible –por si lo dudan esta opción es de Draco...

6. Desear con todas las fuerzas que Harry o Ron estén mirando el mapa del merodeador en ese momento y vayan a ayudarte, o que los saquen antes de que termine por desquiciarte antes de que un estúpido, pedante y aristócrata trasero termine desapareciendo del planeta ahorcado por una muchacha al borde de la locura- si, esta es de Hermione ¿Cómo lo supieron?... oh cierto Draco no sabe que existe el mapa del Merodeador…

_**Ahora el problema es que no estas solo sino que son dos personas, y ambos se detestan:**_

Primera opción… Ambos corrieron a la puerta a intentar forzarla... al tiempo, Draco empujó a Hermione e inició el proceso de abrirla…

_-Apártate Malfoy, tu no sabes nada_

_-Y tu si o no?, señorita no me da la gana de quitarme de encima…_

Segunda… Intentar pegar patadas a una puerta mientras el del lado hace exactamente lo mismo... Resultado... Ambos en el suelo…

_-Quítate sabelotodo, a penas logras mantenerte en pie, no entiendo como logras estar con vida con lo torpe que eres…_

_-Pues tu tampoco has hecho nada señor destreza, seguimos atrapados… cuando salga de aquí ese peeves…_

Tercera… era un salón pequeño... solo un cajón para buscar…

_-¿qué crees tonta? ¿Qué encontraras una varita ahí?_

_-¿Y tu que crees que encontraras algún sirviente que haga las cosas por ti?_

Resultado… cajón con todo y contenido: tinta, pergaminos, telarañas… destrozados y por toda la habitación…

Ambos salieron en direcciones opuestas… Draco directo a la puta puerta... y Hermione a sentarse al otro lado…, recordando frustrada que tenía el mapa del Merodeador en su bolsillo… Claro Hermione "_Harry a mi me va a ser mas útil_", _"Malfoy?.._ _No se va a dar cuenta, si tengo suerte cambiara el turno, y sino apenas nos veremos_"…

El ruido de las patadas de Draco la tenia de los nervios! _No podía sentarse y esperar?..._ No, no podía soportarlo ella tampoco…

Media hora después, ambos estaba en rincones contrarios del aula mirando a lugares opuestos… los insultos eran bastante fuertes para que Draco tuviese que insistirle a lo de la puerta… Pero luego de un tiempo que les pareció eterno, por fin se cansaron y se dispusieron a soportar el encierro…

Hermione observó el aula… estaba claramente abandonada desde tiempo atrás… llena de polvo, un pizarrón bastante gastado y viejo, y una mesa que ahora estaba llena de tinta y pergaminos rotos, una ventana cellada…

Era un habitación bastante pequeña así que eso de extremos del aula era mas que relativo, estaban _demasiado cerca para su gusto_, como había recalcado Draco hacia un rato con cara de suficiencia, - _y debido al hecho que desearía estar al lado opuesto del planeta_, como le había gritado la chica…

_-¿puedo acostarme en el piso o vas a gritarme descaradamente como si estuvieras a mi altura?-_dio Draco mientras se acomodaba en el helado piso, Hermione había intentado romperle los tímpanos cuando él trató de distraerse en cosas sencillas y lógicas para no enloquecer, que si trataba de romper la puerta a patadas, que si silbaba, que si trataba de destrozar la mesa golpeándola con uno de los pupitres, que si… que aburrida!!

_-Si con eso no te mueres!!_

_-Granger por si no lo notaste trato de dormir, y de olvidar que existes.. ¿Podrías colaborar un poco? Y CALLARTE…_

Hermione no podía soportar el hecho de que además él se durmiera, mientras ella sufría! Ni siquiera dormía bien si su habitación no estaba en perfecto orden ¿Cómo iba a dormir en el suelo?

_-Hey… Malfoy ya se otra forma de abrir la puerta_… dijo en voz baja… no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si el chico estaba dormido y ella lo despertaba… no era que le importara o le tuviera miedo… solo quería saber si estaba dormido….

No obtuvo respuesta, no podía verle la cara a Draco, pero por la manera en la que respiraba podía estar segura que el chico dormía…

* * *

Draco se despertó a eso de las tres de la mañana, había escuchado un ruido de afuera…

_-Escuchaste eso sabelotodo?... sabelotodo?-_vio a Hermione dormida de espaldas a él, abrazada en si misma y profundamente dormida... al acercarse a verla… no eran nada fea, tenia un rostro delicado, sonreía en sueños y su cabello caía por su cuello…

Otra vez el extraño ruido… Alguien intentaba abrir la puerta… Instintivamente dirigió la mano a su bolsillo… ¡Había olvidado que no tenía su varita!... miró aprensivo la puerta…

De repente una ráfaga de viento le impidió ver quien estaba del otro lado, se vio forzado a cerrar los ojos…

_-Draco… debes llevar la marca... Debes enorgullecer a la familia_… dijo una voz conocida… no necesita abrir los ojos para saber que se trataba de su tía Bellatrix…

_-Tu estas muerta_- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, solo para darse cuenta que no tenia voz…

-_Y la sangrasucia… estas con ella, es a la que negaste conocer... ¿Acaso te gusta?...tendré que matarla…_

Draco abrió los ojos lleno de terror…

_-Avada……._

_-NOOOOOOOOOOO_

_..._

Draco despertó cubierto de sudor, mirando desorientado a todos lados…. Estaba…

_-Genial, ahora además de dormilón te haz vuelto loco, ¿Qué nos espera? Una función de títeres_, dijo Hermione desde la mesa, en donde tenía agarrados unos pergaminos y miraba a Draco esperando que siguiera gritando…

_-¿qué demonios?, la puerta, ella la abrió- _dijo aun despertando, el sueño había sido tan real, - _y tu estabas…_

_-Balbuceas siempre o es de nacimiento_- dijo irónicamente la chica, que no sintió una sola punzada de culpa, él durmió toda la noche, ya estaba por amanecer y ella no pudo dormir ni un solo minuto, preocupada por lo que podía hacerle él si la encontraba desprevenida, _hasta podía tirarla por la ventana!.. _Bueno esa ventana estaba cellada, pero era mejor prevenir…

Draco se empezó a levantar secando su frente con la manga de la camisa, desordenando aun mas su cabello, por suerte no hablaba dormido, seria genial que además la chica supiera de sus pesadillas…luego trataría de analizar el patético sueño, por ahora debía tratar de volver por completo a la realidad…

Escucharon pasos y voces en el pasillo…

-_Cómo dice?... no tengo tiempo ahora voy a reunirme con el director…_

Ambos chicos reconocieron la voz de la profesora Sprout y la de Flich, en el pasillo, ambos corrieron a la puerta y empezaron a hacer todo el ruido que podían….al fin terminaba la peor de las rondas… _y era la primera.._ Pensaron al tiempo, mientras la maestra abría la puerta…

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?_

Draco pensó en mil respuestas bastante buenas a esa pregunta…

* * *

_**Bueno chicas... las que creian que este fic era muy calmado!... jejeje cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo, etc... pues.. me escriben un review...**_


	9. ¿Por que te hablo a ti?

Hola chicas!... desde que empece el fic, tengo planeado este capítulo, aunque varió bastante desde que me imaginé todo... mejor dicho, que sea Hermione quien les cuente...

**Respuestas a reviews:**xx.dreamer7.xx: que bueno que te guste mi fic! también es mi pareja favorita!; Victoria: Hola!! si!! que bueno que te guste como escribo, aunque apenas estoy aprendiendo.. pobrecitos como los pongo a sufrir!...alastor82: jeje... no me imagino durmiendo en el suelo, asi que pobre Hermione... aunque que conste que me quedo dormida hasta en medio de un bosque (tengo testigos), asi que me identifico con Draco... gracias por leer.. Linne Malfoy: acción... acción... te refieres a besos y eso?... creo que es muy pronto!... pero esto es un Dramione no te preocupes... jejejej... Gracias a todas!!

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes, artifugios, nombre raros y lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling, las locuras son mías...

* * *

**9. ¿Por qué te hablo a ti?**

_**-Hola querido diario…**__** "**__que estupidez eso de –querido-, uhmmm mejor…" _Hermione hizo desaparecer la última palabra y llenó de tinta de nuevo su pluma… el color violeta era su favorito pero solo lo usaba en cosas personales, en este caso su diario... era un pequeño libro verde, con hermosas rosas dibujadas en las tapas, y cuando Hermione le daba un toque de varita aparecía su nombre con bellísimas letras color dorado… No era amante de los diarios, de hecho no solía llevar uno desde pequeña, cuando escribía de vez en cuando, y ahora mismo solo lo conservaba por que era un regalo de su mejor amiga (Ginny siempre tenía un gusto exquisito...), nunca escribía en él y salvo la nota de su reciente cumpleaños, estaba en blanco… pero ese día era distinto…

_-Hola __libro verde que no entiende nada de nada….-_ estaba exasperada por no poder pensar en nada! Las letras volvieron a desaparecer gracias a un movimiento de varita…

_-Querido diario- "bueno al menos ya no tratas de saludar a un objeto…"_ se dijo, mientras iniciaba el relato…

-_Me encuentro aquí, sentada en mi "nueva" habitación, deseando volver a mi antigua cama, (aunque Lavender y Parvati no deben extrañar mis rabietas), de hecho desearía estar en cualquier otra parte… estoy haciendo mi reporte… bueno el reporte de los premios anuales… ¿por qué no lo hago con Malfoy?... es una larga historia, en serio quieres que te aburra con todo esto?... todo empezó… creo que desde el primer año en Hogwarts, pero te contaré lo de esta mañana.. Cuando yo era la buena y él el malvado sádico... Ahora temo que todo el mundo cree que intercambiamos los papeles...Pero no debo adelantarme a los hechos…_

Hermione levantó la pluma y miró por la ventana, estaba cansadísima y no sabia que hacer… entonces todos los recuerdos llenaron su cabeza y deseó tener un pensadero para deshacerse de ellos, aunque lamentablemente así no funcionan las cosas…

* * *

_Flash back_

Luego de que la maestra Sprout los dejara salir, y de recuperar sus varitas, Hermione y Draco tuvieron que dar explicaciones a… a todo el mundo en realidad!, Hermione estaba harta!, todo es un problema cuando se trata de Peeves, quien por supuesto negó todo, solo el barón sanguinario logró deshacerse de su cantaleta… Luego de eso Hermione se dio una ducha y como no tenía excusa para faltar en todo el día, se dirigió con todo el cansancio del mundo al comedor...

Odio era lo que sentía... odiaba a Draco Malfoy, aunque sabía que el chico no tenía la culpa, su cerebro quería culparlo de todo…

Cuando estaba entrando al comedor, lo vio, justo a la entrada, estaba ahí de pie, mirando distraídamente hacía las puertas de roble de la entrada… estaba serio, y parecía distraído... allí…como si nada!! Luego de!!

_Fin flash Back_

* * *

_¿Cómo justificarme? No tengo forma de hacerlo, estaba furiosa!! Aunque ahora eso suena tonto en realidad…_

_Fue todo muy rápido, esa estúpida de Pansy Parkinson salió del comedor, y comentó a Draco lo horrible que lucía mi cabello –"__No mucho peor a lo de siempre"__, me dijo, no es que me importe en realidad lo que pueda pensar, pero como dije estaba de muy mal humor, empezamos a gritarnos cosas, y entonces él…_

_Flash Back_

_-Cállate Granger, además de sabelotodo eres una inútil y __¿te empeñas a culparme de todo? ¿Como te atreves?-_La miró con odio en los ojos, Hermione no logró verlo en ese momento, pero luego de repasar lo sucedido, logró recordar ver en sus ojos angustia, casi desesperación…

Hermione sacó su varita directo a Pansy, estaba iracunda, y las risas de la chica solo lograban marearla cada vez más… quería desquitarse, callarla… entonces…

_Fin Flash Back_

* * *

_-Todo fue muy rápido, no recuerdo quién atacó primero, pero Malfoy solo estaba allí!, simplemente me miró a los ojos y repelió fácilmente mis hechizos, Pansy se hizo a un lado, solo seguía hablando, no recuerdo que tonterías, Malfoy y yo éramos los que llevábamos la pelea, era muy temprano o eso creo, por que nadie salió del comedor, o tal vez fue por que todo fue muy rápido…_

* * *

_flash back_

_-No eres mas que un cobarde!!, no supiste defender a nadie.. Te quedaste viendo como ese monstruo destrozaba vidas, estuviste ahí y no hiciste nada. ¿Qué se siente ser un cobarde Draco Malfoy?..¿Que se siente ser uno más?..._- Hermione descargó su furia con el chico... era lo que todos pensaban de ál... solo faltaba quien se lo dijera a la cara...

Draco bajó imperceptiblemente su varita, la miraba directo a los ojos… Pero Hermione no detuvo su ataque…

_-Priori depulso.._Gritó la castaña.. Draco no reaccionó a tiempo… el hechizo lo hizo levantarse del suelo y caer unos metros mas lejos, Pansy seguía gritando, pero esta vez parecía angustiada….

_Fin Flash back_

* * *

_-Ese es el problema de ser una sabelotodo!.. Durante la guerra memoricé muchos hechizos, la mayoría nunca los practiqué… nunca, pero los tenía en mente siempre, para situaciones de apuro… los había simples, para hacerse invisible o distraer al enemigo... pero también de magia negra... unos que aun me pregunto para que miré siquiera… _

"_Priori depulso", lo inventó un mago hace siglos ¿sabes? es ingenioso en realidad... Hace que el oponente sufra… las heridas o enfermedades de las que padeció en el último mes… pero estoy segura que ese mago pretendía que sus oponentes de repente tuviesen algún resfriado, o les diera dolor de estómago, o revivieran algún golpe… definitivamente no pensé, cuando lo memorizaba, que en una persona que hubiese estado del lado oscuro seria peor… mucho peor… supongo que lo lancé con mucho odio por que las heridas de Draco fueron de hacia mas tiempo…_

* * *

_Flash Back"_

Draco estaba tirado… inconsciente en el suelo de fuera del comedor, Pansy lo tenía abrazado en su regazo y lucia desesperada, la sangre de Draco salía desde sus piernas y brazos, y… parecía muerto…

En el instante siguiente fue como si alguien volviera a encender la luz y el sonido… Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, los maestros salieron desde no sabia donde… -"_Lo maté" _pensó Hermione

_Fin flash back_

* * *

_-No, no esta muerto…Pero aun no logro comprender por que fui tan débil…. Me deje llevar… ahora está en San Mugo, la enfermera dice que es resultado de varios Crucciatos... que draco sufrió antes y que yo le hice "revivir"… son maldiciones imperdonables, pero el profesor Dumbledore dice que no es como si los hubiese hecho yo, así que no es mi culpa, por supuesto estoy castigada sin mas salidas a Hogmade, y estaré en castigo un par de meses los fines de semana, si, sigo siendo premio anual, pero estuvieron a punto de quitarme tal privilegio ¿Qué creo yo?.. Solo espero que Draco mejore... solo entonces pensaré en el inconveniente de que intentará una venganza… por ahora, Merlín!! Solo quiero que regrese, ya pregunté varias veces por él... sigue inconciente… _

_¿Qué por que te habló a ti?.__.. en realidad temo que serás el único que quiera escucharme en mucho tiempo…_

* * *

A alguien le gusta el Quidditch??... quejas y reclamos... ya saben... dejen sus reviews... yo me encargo del resto...


	10. Enfermo

Hola de nuevo!! este capítulo es algo asi como de transición... el siguiente está lsito... hoy es entrega doble, que lo disfruten...

**Respuestas a reviews: **gracias a todas por leer... y cuentenme si prefieren que les responda personalmente o aqui en el fic... la verdad siempre me hace ilusión cuando veo las respuestas en otros fic viejitos y pienso: _yo quisiera haber preguntado esto o aquello y que me respondieran en la actualización..._ pero como quieran...**alastor82:**yo no soy la que exagera, es cierta castaña...y para mi es una heroína sin duda alguna.. oh espera, maltrató a Draco!!... **Ginny Potter Gryffindor:**hola de nuevo!... jejej yo exploto a diario, osea que nunca acumulo tantas cosas... Pero comprendo a Her... jejejje...**Victoria:**!! jejeje creo que a Hermi se le pasó la mano, pobre Draco... Pansy no me cae mal (inserte aqui risa sarcástica...), y Draco, no lo mataría, no así...**Linne Malfoy:**creo que Draco es "algo" rudo de naturaleza.. pero... asi me gusta! ...**xx.dreamer7.xx:**ese es mi problema, son caps corticos, pero si te fijas apenas han pasado un par de semanas en Hogwarts, y espero compensarlo con actualizaciones seguidas... **Rinne Black:**no exageres, casi lo mata de una, pero tampoco!-si que se paso la chica-, Harry y Ron.. creo que ellos bailarían alrededor de la tumba de Malfoy... jejej exagero de nuevo!.. si, Draco debe mejorar...y lo de la tregua... mejor a leer!!... Chicas gracias por los reviews, espero que me cuenten que les parecen los nuevo capítulos... saludos!

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes, artifugios, nombre raros y lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling, las locuras son mías...

* * *

**10. Enfermo**

Draco tardó varios días en recuperarse por completo… estuvo muy débil, pero eso había sido dos días atrás, ahora estaba revisando toda la tarea acumulada, sin levantarse de su cama, no era lo que prefería, pero en San Mugo no era como… digamos… no era normal en lo absoluto, ahora debía seguir las normas del sitio, y no recordaba ningún lugar mas parecido a una prisión…

…

La mañana luego de su "encierro" con la castaña se sentía muy cansado, pero aun así trató de no demostrarlo, no le gustaba inspirar lástima ni mucho menos le demostraría debilidad a la sangre-sucia, pero tan pronto como se ubicó en su sitio en el comedor, vio a su lechuza… ya esperándolo… sabia que no era nada bueno…

_-¿Qué sucede Draco?_

_-Nada de tu incumbencia Parkinson, limítate a existir…_– dijo con brusquedad, no solo la trataba mal por su mal humor, sino que Pansy sabia que andar con esos chicos de 6to iba en contra de todo!

_-Después no digas que no me preocupo_…-Pansy estaba acostumbrada al mal humor del chico, y de todas formas nada de lo que hiciera la iba a poner en contra de su nuevo novio…

Draco tomó la carta que sabia que era de su madre, y salió del comedor a leerla tranquilamente. Siendo tan temprano apenas pasaron un par de estudiantes que al parecer no tenían ganas de recibir una paliza de Malfoy, y pasaron de largo sin siquiera mirarlo…

"_Draco, ¿Cómo estas amor?, espero que bien, te extraño mucho y espero poder verte pronto…_

_Te cuento que la audiencia no estuvo tan mal como creí, solo un par de preguntas incomodas, y ahora estoy en casa de mi hermana, me siento muy bien… _

_El abogado dice que falta poco para que te llamen a ti también, espero que no te preocupes al respecto, ya veras como todo se soluciona de la mejor manera…_

_Con cariño, Narcisa Malfoy"_

Draco se quedó mirando hacia la puerta de Roble, definitivamente todo había sido un asco!!, por mucho era la carta mas corta y escueta que su madre la había enviado en toda su vida, y en su letra se notaba que estaba débil…

-_Maldita sea_- murmuro por lo bajo, no se percató de la llegada de Hermione a la escena… en ese momento escuchó a Pansy que recién salía del comedor…

…

Draco se detuvo a mirar la habitación, estaba solo en ella, la señora de al lado se había ido desde el día anterior, así que Draco se sentía mucho mejor ahora, no le gustaba compartir su espacio con extraños…

_¿Por qué bajó su varita?-_la verdad Draco apenas recordaba eso, prefería pensar que Hermione Granger era mas rápida o mas hábil, jamás admitiría haber bajado la guardia... Lástima que varios testigos lo habían visto hacerlo…

Casi nadie fue a visitarlo durante su estancia en el hospital, por lo cual los dos días que estuvo interno, le parecieron demasiados!, su madre le envió varias cartas todo el tiempo, pero por petición de Draco no fue a visitarlo, sabia que debía estar bastante agotada para no salir de casa, y aunque su tía fue a verlo el primer día, era casi lo mismo que nada, apenas la vio cuando era niño, y en las resientes vacaciones y tenían un trato puramente formal…

En cuanto volvió a la escuela, estuvo en la enfermería toda la tarde, no quiso recibir visitas y prefería mirar al techo, a que todos le hablaran a cerca del hecho de que debía vengarse de Granger… no era que no pensara hacerlo, era solo que no quería pensar demasiado en ello…

La mañana del sábado por fin le permitieron volver a su vida normal, así que se fue directamente a la sala común de Slytherin, como sabia todos sus compañeros le asediaron con lo de acabar con los leones, y él se limitó a asentir con cara de pocos amigos… solo quería demorar la hora de volver a la sala de premios anuales… pero ¿no les ha sucedido que cuando quieres que el tiempo pase lento... es como si le pusieran un acelerador?

00o0o0o0o000ooooo00000000o000000000ooooooooo00000000000ooooooooo0o0o0o

Por supuesto que sus amigos le seguían hablando a Hermione, Ron incluso la felicitó, diciéndole que cada vez era mucho mejor en encantamientos… y que debería ser Auror… que Maloy se merecía eso y cosas por el estilo…. Pero eso no la hizo sentirse mejor…

Hermione preguntó por Draco todo el tiempo, en cuanto supo que había vuelto a la escuela intentó pedirle disculpas al chico, pero no fue capaz de entrar a la enfermería… así que ahora estaba sentada en su habitación… leyendo…

Las reuniones sin Malfoy habían estado bien, en la de prefectos se organizaron las nuevas rondas de acuerdo a los problemas que habían tenido… de ahora en adelante debían ser en parejas por un par de "incidentes" con alumnos traviesos… y la profesora McGonagall, solo discutió un poco las propuestas y asignó una fecha para comentar lo de "la unión de las casas", que poco importaba a Hermione…

Solo luego de la media noche escuchó la entrada de "alguien" a la sala común, aun estaba despierta, últimamente todo había sido problemático, claro que la gente le seguía hablando, es mas la mayoría la consideraba una heroína por darle un poco de su propia medicina a Malfoy, pero aun así se sentía un asco y lo que mas quería era disculparse, lo último que esperaba eran esas circunstancias, pero no tenía muchas opciones, si esperaba al día siguiente podría tardar días en volver a verlo, y quería quitarse ese peso de encima… aunque por mas que había ensayado que decirle, mientras se ponía el levantador y salía de su habitación su mente estaba en blanco….

Nada en los 16 años de Hermione Granger la hubiese preparado para semejante espectáculo… Draco estaba… borracho… con la camisa por fuera y bastante "desarreglado", a Malfoy siempre se le había visto en excelentes condiciones, así que esto era grotesco… y apenas lograba mantenerse en pie gracias a la chica que lo ayudaba a andar y que se dejaba besar del muchacho sin ningún remilgo… Hermione sintió la rabia correr por sus venas… aquello era romper casi todas las normas de la escuela, era una locura….

Draco le daba la espalda a Hermione quien se encontraba de pie a mitad de camino en la escalera, y la chica la miraba directo a los ojos con una sonrisa sosa… como de burla…Hermione la había visto antes... iba un par de cursos mas abajo que ellos, era de Ravenclaw si mal no recordaba, ah y por cierto era bellísima, rubia, de ojos azules y cuerpo esculturar…

Hermione estaba a punto de darle la espalda a la escena y "huir" de ahí, pero la chica se dirigió a ella…

_-¿Qué tal Granger?-_dijo con una sonricita sárcastica

Draco alzó la mirada, y dio la vuelta dándole la cara a Hermione, se le veía algo enfermo y más pálido de lo normal…

-_Buenas noches_- dijo la chica por toda respuesta, con el rostro duro y un dejo de rencor, después de haber hecho tanto daño a Draco no podía acusarlo, lo cual la ponía de muy mal humor, y el hecho de que él no le dirigiera mas que una fría mirada… no le daba buena espina, no parecía burla ni rencor, solo la miraba serio y ni siquiera le dijo nada… la ignoró por completo y volvió a lo suyo con la chica… Hermione no la volvió a ver nunca mas con Draco, tampoco supo nunca su nombre…

* * *

Jeejejejejej... dejen reviews!!


	11. Furioso

Hola!! dos en uno! entrega especial... explicación: son como uno solo! que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes, artifugios, nombre raros y lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling, las locuras son mías...

* * *

**11. Furioso**

_-Ahhhhh_- Hermione no solía acostarse tarde… de hecho siempre estudiaba a tiempo para no tener que estar despierta a altas horas de la noche, pero toda la situación con Malfoy la tenía muy mal…. Estaba en la sala común de premios anuales, su habitación ya la mareaba, por no decir que la estaba enloqueciendo, eran alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada y no dejaba de pensar… esa chica nunca había salido de la habitación de Malfoy… así que en cuanto empezara a amanecer debía volver a su habitación sino quería otro encuentro de aquellos…

_-¿Qué te pasa sabelotodo, tienes envidia de los que nos vamos a la cama bien acompañados? Me imagino que te hace falta la comadreja…_

Hermione saltó en su propio puesto y se giró para ver a Draco justo detrás de ella… era extraño, no había sentido al chico bajar las escaleras ni acercarse…

_-Yo…._

_-Supongo que estas triste por que no lograste matarme, y planeas otra forma mas efectiva_-dijo mirándola a los ojos, serio, sin dejar de arrastrar peligrosamente las palabras..

Hermione se puso de pie y se alejo cautelosamente del chico…

_-No fue mi intención… yo solo…_

_-Para ustedes es muy fácil no?_

_-De que hablas?- _Hermione temía que estuviera borracho… o enloqueciendo…

-_Para ustedes es sencillo decir que los demás son cobardes, que son… ¿crees que me divertí mucho el año pasado cierto?... me gustaría haberte visto sufrir la presencia del innombrable… o estar rodeada de mortífagos…_

_-Yo estuve ahí sabes?_

_-Solo una vez!__!..-_dijo Draco con cara de burla, sin dejar de mirarla, como asediándola_-. no sabes nada Granger, no sabes lo que es ver torturar… y…. matar… a otros, no sabes es lo que es que te torturen a cada momento… no sabes nada…_

Cada vez se acercaba más a la chica, ya Hermione comprendía que lo que más molestaba a Draco no eran las heridas físicas, sino _sus_ palabras…

Cuando Hermione sintió la pared en su espalda, sintió pánico… no quería intentar defenderse, ella lo había lastimado seriamente la ultima vez… lo miró a los ojos había mucho rencor en ellos… pero también sufrimiento… Draco la tomó por el cuello y empezó a apretar lenta pero constantemente…

_-Desearía verlos en mi lugar... a ver que haría un valiente Gryffindor…_

Hermione sentía que se le cortaba la respiración…

_-Lo si-en…to..-_Alcanzó a decir con la respiración entrecortada, con rostro de dolor…

Draco reaccionó y la soltó de repente… la chica empezó a toser…

_-N__o te vuelvas a meter conmigo, ni con Pansy… ¿de acuerdo? Por que no respondo Granger… te lo advierto…_

-_Draco.. ¿estas ahí?-_la sombra de una chica alta se perfilaba en la puerta del dormitorio de Draco …

_-Ya voy_..-dijo Draco con fastidio… Hermione se sentó en el suelo aun tosiendo…

_-Mal-foy… lo siento_… -Draco la miró y se fue… sin decir más nada…

* * *

_-¿cómo que abandonada?-_ Dijo Ron esa mañana, con la boca llena de avena, y cara de confusión…

_-Mira Ron primero, no hables con la boca llena_… -A veces Ginny Weasly hablaba tan parecido a su madre!- _y hablo de Hermione, deberíamos prestarle mas atención…_

_-Si claro, y Harry y tú si que le prestan atención_- Harry fingió estar concentrado en su desayuno, pero el colorado de sus mejillas lo delataba por completo…

_-Tú y Lav-Lav de seguro que pueden dejar de intercambiar saliva por unas horas para que podamos pasar más tiempo con Her…_

_-Cuando empiece el Quidditch dará igual Gin…_

Todos dejaron de hablar cuando vieron llegar a Hermione, con unas ojeras monumentales y cara de cansancio…

_-¿Qué rayos….?_

_-No dormí muy bien…_

Todos voltearon a ver a Malfoy, que entró con paso decidido al comedor…

_-Pensé que estaba por fuera todavía…_

_-Este año va a ser eterno_…. Dijo Hermione consternada…

_-Hermione ¿Qué te parece si en el espacio entre transformaciones y DCAO de mañana damos una vuelta? y…_

_-Gracias Ginny pero tengo cosas que hacer…_

_-Pero…_

_-De verdad no tienen que hacerme espacio en sus horarios... estoy bien_…- terminó de decir Hermione mientras trataba de cortar con los cubiertos las gachas de avena… y le echaba salsa de moras al zumo de calabaza…-

_-Eso se nota_- dijo con preocupación la pelirroja…-_mejor pasas conmigo esta misma tarde…_

_-Pero…_

_-Her… haz caso quieres… y… no…. Te tomes eso!!_!- alcanzó a evitar que Hermione se tomara una taza de azúcar…

_-Oh lo siento_- dijo la chica en medio de un bostezo…

-_Por suerte es domingo... ven te llevo a tu habitación…-_ ambas se levantaron de la mesa…

_-Y bien?__-dijo Harry mirando a Ron_

_-¿Que?_

_-Sabes de que hablo- _Desde que Ron y Lavender volvieron Hermione se comportaba mas distante con él, evitaba verlo, y ya no eran los amigos de antes…Harry sabia que Hermione prefería estar sola a tener que verlos juntos todo el tiempo…

_-No te preocupes tanto compañero, ella estará bien, solo ahí que dejarla tranquila…-_Harry lo miró impresionado de lo poco perceptivo que era Ron a veces…

_-¿Que?_

_-Olvídalo Ron…tú nunca entiendes nada…_

* * *

**Quejas, comentarios, reclamos, peticiones, sugerencias, y un largo etc... envien sus reviews... saludos!**


	12. Quidditch

**Hola muchachas!!! vuelvo con un cap mas de mi primer Dramione... y lo único que digo es: ¿les gusta el Quidditch?**

**Respondiendo Reviews:** Victoria: pues, por que ambos son unos pobrecitos!... jejejej si casi la ahorca, están locos! ¿y quién debería prestarle mas atanción a Her?.. saludos... Alastor82: Asi que estas en contra de mi Draco eh?.. jejej pobre Ron.. que conste que me cae muy bien, y que adoraba la pareja Ron/Hermi en los libros, pero es mejor con Draco... Rianne Black: no te preocupes que solo esa vez publiqué dos, por que sabia que me iba a tardar un poco mas, de hecho estoy en bloqueo mental, no he podido escribir mas de dos líneas en los últimos dias, pero como tengo trabajo adelantado! jejje, vamos a ver como la lleva Malfoy, y Ron pues es Ron... saludos.... Linne Malfoy: no por nada son mis personajes favoritos!!... Ginny Potter Gryffindor: te prometí mas de Harry, pero por ahora no se puede, pero no te preocupes, poco a poco, también faltan las clásicas bromas entre mis protagonistas, lo de ellos mas bien va a ser guerras!!! muajajajj... , pobre Ron, ¿en serio lo puse muy tonto?.. pero si él nació asi!!!... jejej saludos... muchachas gracias por leer... si algún chico lee esto no se ofenda, es que nunca veo ninguno por aqui...

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la historia original son de J.K. Rowling, lo mio es el Dramione...**

* * *

**12. Quidditch**

Hacia un día espantoso, llovía a cantaros, y los alumnos de Hogwarts hubiesen preferido permanecer en cama… bueno la mayoría lo hacia, era sábado temprano, y los alumnos de séptimo de cada casa eran los únicos que estaban ya despiertos, a las ocho de la mañana, totalmente expectantes… los jefes de casa los condujeron al aula de maestros… todos se preguntaban que era aquello… menos Hermione Granger que sabia que era acerca de la unión de las casas, sospechaba que sobre una de las actividades que ella y Draco propusieron… o tal vez la que el mismo Director había propuesto… Aunque Hermione no sabia en que consistía, no estaba especialmente preocupada…

_-Espero que expliquen por que se han retrasado la elección de los capitanes de Quidditch, y la distribución del campo para los entrenamientos…_

_-Ron, no todo es sobre Quidditch…-_Le dijo Hermione con fastidio, ella había ido temprano a la sala común de Gryffindor, y prefirió no explicarles nada a sus amigos, ya se enterarían

-_Buenos días… los hemos reunido para comunicarles acerca de un cambio que ha propuesto el profesor Dumbledore_- la maestra lucía inconforme, y hablaba, al parecer en contra de su voluntad… Hermione sonrió _"¿Qué habrá propuesto el profesor?"_Pensó tranquila…

- _Este año habrá una distribución diferente en los equipos de quidditch, jugaran solo los alumnos de séptimo, se distribuirán al azar, reconociendo capitanes de cada casa con alguna experiencia…-_ todos estaban boquiabiertos, la mayoría de los chicos fuera de si, Neville estaba por vomitar… los que jugaban en los equipos querían gritar… y Hermione… preferiría estar… en cualquier otro lugar!... Se esperaba cualquier otra cosa menos...

_-Se que es un cambio "algo" drástico, pero el profesor cree que es la mejor forma de unir mas a las casas… el grupo que gane la copa obtendrá puntos para sus respectivas casas…_

La profesora no pudo decir nada mas, todos los alumnos estaban con los pelos de punta… nadie quería pasar vergüenzas sobre una escoba, y los que ya jugaban no podían aceptar perder, por jugar con sus compañeros carentes de experiencia… aquello era un caos…

_-Silencio!!!-_la profesora McGonagall tuvo que amplificar su voz para hacerse oír por encima del escándalo- _es una decisión tomada… se supone que esto debe unirnos…._ _Ahora... silencio he dicho!!!...._los jefes de cada casa tuvieron que ir calmándolos por grupos… Hermione estaba completamente muda y escuchaba a Neville murmurar lo malo que era para mantener el equilibrio, Harry y Ron gritaban furiosos, tenían un equipo perfecto, era absurdo!... por su parte los Slytherin estaba furiosos e increpaban a la maestra, Snape hacia lo posible por ignorarlos, alegando que tenían que aprender a comportarse… al fin decidió que era suficiente y con una sola mirada logró que la mayoría se quedaran en silencio…

_-Buenas tardes, profesora McGonagall, me pareció escuchar algo de ruido por aquí_- el profesor Dumbledore con solo su presencia logró hacer que todos se quedaran en silencio –_supongo que ya les fue comunicado lo de los equipos…_

_-Con todo respeto, profesor, me parece que esta situación es una locura, la mayoría no estamos capacitados para este tipo de actividades…_

_-Están en todo su derecho de quejarse señorita Granger, pero si en algo debemos estar de acuerdo es que lo que mas divide a Hogwarts es el Quidditch, no tienen por que ser expertos, este torneo será por diversión, gane quien gane todas las casas recibirán puntos, y así dejaremos de pelear por todo en esta escuela…_

_-Profesor… me parece que la unión de las casas es importante, pero no es justo prohibirles a los más jóvenes jugar, siendo que son mejores que la mayoría de mis compañeros_- los gritos y protestas de los compañeros se dejaron oír en la habitación acallando a Nott….

_-Señor Nott-_ La voz de Dumbledore volvió a imponerse-_ nadie les prohíbe a los de otros estudiantes jugar, y en los próximos años tendrán su oportunidad, así que lo siento… si alguien logra darme tres buenas razones para que no se haga de esta forma… adelante…_

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación… nadie estaba de acuerdo pero estaban seguros de que sus razones no se tomarían en cuenta… un "mis compañeros apestan" o "queremos aplastar a las otras casas", no eran "buenas" razones, o al menos para el director, por que a Ron, por ejemplo, le parecían estupendas...

_-Se que es lógico tratar de unir las casas profesor, pero no pueden obligarnos a hacer algo con lo que no estamos de acuerdo, además nos quita tiempo de estudio, va a fomentar la rivalidad…_- La chica de Ravenclaw, era alta, pelinegra y de párpados caídos y elegantes, era de las mejores de su casa, y no le gustaban los deportes…

_-muy bien señorita Clearwater, tiene razón no puedo obligarlos a hacer algo que no quieren, pero trataré de convencerlos, no les quitará tiempo de estudio, y el trabajo en equipo es lo mejor que podemos hacer para dejar atrás las diferencias entre las casas… Alguien mas quiere intentarlo?.... digame señorita Granger_- Hermione había estado pensando en unas buenas razones para convencer al terco director, y en cuanto pensó en una tercera su mano le elevó por el aire...

_-Tengo las tres razones dijo orgullosa-_ todos la miraron, la mayoría esperanzados…

_Número uno: si hacemos los equipos de 10 personas no quedarán el mismo número de integrantes de cada casa, en ese caso no es equitativo…_

_Número dos: como sabemos en este curso en cada casa hay miembros de los respectivos equipos, si la distribución es al azar, quedaremos en grupos con diferencias abismales de capacidades deportivas, lo cual es injusto…_

_Número tres: No es justo con los compañeros a los que les gusta jugar, tener que lidiar con los que somos… digamos… no tan buenos-_Hermione se ruborizó, lo correcto habría sido decir: los que somos un asco… Todos quedaron sorprendidos, eran unas muy buenas razones…

_-Muy buenas observaciones señorita Granger, pero no puedo aceptarlas_- se escuchó un murmullo de protesta…- _tiene razón, no será completamente equitativo, pero solo será por máximo un alumno, lo cual no debe preocuparlos, se dará igual puntaje por casa, no por alumno, los ganadores tendrán como verdadero premio la copa de Quidditch y el reconocimiento, que debería importarles mas_- Dumbledore los miró por encima de sus lentes- _Respecto a las capacidades, aunque dije que se trata de jugar y no tanto de ganar, la distribución es aleatoria, mas no completamente al azar, cada equipo tendrá igual número de experimentados, y a los compañeros que aprecian el Quidditch sabrán ayudar a los que no son tan buenos, esa es la idea de esta decisión… ahora sin mas que decir, me retiro, Madame Rosmerta me invitó a almorzar y no deseo hacerla esperar-_ poco importó al director las protestas de los alumnos la decisión estaba tomada...

La voz de la profesora McGonagall volvió a escucharse-_Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy, Señorita Turpín, señor Smith acérquense por favor… Ustedes serán los capitanes de los equipos, pueden elegir los nombres de cada equipo con sus compañeros, aquí están las listas de los estudiantes y la distribución de los campos para entrenar, las listan están en cada sala común, las prácticas inician el Lunes…- _La profesora salió del sitio rápidamente, no quería saber mas del tema…

El tablero con la distribución apareció mágicamente en una de las paredes... Hermione buscó rápidamente su nombre, esperaba quedar con alguno de sus amigos, de seguro Harry o Ron le tendrían mas paciencia que cualquier otro...

**LISTAS DE ESTUDIANTES POR EQUIPOS**

**Equipo 3:**

**Capitán:** Draco Malfoy(S)

**Miembros:**

Granger, Hermione Jane (G)

Stimpson, Patricia (G)

Nott, Theodore (S)

Zabini, Blaise (S)

Samuels, Jason (Bateador)(R)

_Stretton, Jeremy (cazador)_ (R)

Clearwater, Penelope (R)

Bones, Susan (H)

Preece, Malcolm (H)

Todo era una completa locura! Tendría que soportar a Malfoy de capitán?... algo había hecho mal Hermione… no cabía duda….

Harry y Ron aun protestaban....

ooooooooo000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00

Los grupos se reunieron en cada esquina del salón para presentarse y comunicar la primera reunión… (Ya se conocían, pero algunos apenas y habían cruzado un par de palabras)… debían pensar un nombre para el equipo… Hermione se sentía fuera de lugar…por suerte el salón estaba agrandado, por que de lo contrario el ruido habría sido insoportable…

_-Muy bien, todos nos presentaremos, me interesa saber si saben de Quidditch y que lugar se les da mejor…_

_-También digan otras cosas acerca de ustedes_- Malfoy fue interumpido por Patricia, una chica de Gryffindor, que solía compartir habitación con Hermione, y que era muy amiga de Susan Bones, era muy coqueta, de pelo castaño oscuro hasta los hombros, novia de Ernie Macmillan, y le gustaba hablar casi tanto como a Lavender…

_-Empieza tú, Patricia_- dijo Malfoy algo irritado por la interrupción, se conocían desde pequeños, ya que Patricia era de una familia de mucho prestigio…

_-Está bien, mi nombre es Patricia Stimpson, soy de Gryffindor, no se nada de Quidditch así que deben enseñarme… mi color favorito es el…_

_-Bien Patricia, es suficiente-_la cortó Draco- _Bones sigues tu…_ -patricia lo miró irritada...

_-Soy Susan Bones, soy de Hufflepluff, no he jugado nunca al Quidditch…_

Siguieron hacia la derecha.

_-Soy Penélope Clearwater, he jugado con mis hermanos como __**cazadora**__… no soy muy buena_… -dijo algo irritada, al parecer odiaba admitir ser mala en algo…

_-Soy Hermione Granger, Gryffindor… no se nada de Quidditch_- se sentía como un zapato entre tanto extraño…

_-Theodore Nott, Sly…__**golpeador**_

_-Blaise Zabini, Slytherin, __**guardian**_

_- Malcom Preece, soy de Hufflepuff, juego como __**golpeador**__ con mis amigos, no soy nada malo en ello…_

_-Jason Samuels, de Ravenclaw, __**golpeador**__ del equipo de mi casa, bueno antes lo era…_

_- Jeremy Stretton, de Ravenclaw, era__** cazador**__ del equipo de mi casa…_

No eran un equipo nada malo pensó Draco, Nott y Zabini no eran del equipo de Slytherin, pero sabia que eran bastante buenos, los otros tendrían que buscarse un lugar_…_

_- la primera práctica es el lunes a las cuatro, traigan ropa deportiva y algo de tomar…_

Hermione se asombró de la cordialidad de Malfoy, supuso que era por el Quidditch, quería ganar no tanto por los puntos, sino por ganar…

* * *

El domingo por la tarde Hermione Granger se sitió aun peor que el día anterior, aunque eso le parecía imposible… Ginny la llevó muy temprano a volar un poco… ¡ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse en equilibrio!... por suerte solo se necesitaban siete para jugar, y claro rogar a Merlín para que a nadie se le ocurriera lastimarse, por que con Hermione allí serian el peor equipo de la historia…

_-No estuvo tan mal-_ trataba de animarla la pelirroja, -_solo debes tratar de…_

-¿_De mantenerme sobre la escoba?-_interrumpió Hermione algo alterada…-_olvídalo Ginny, igual Malfoy me va a querer fuera de su vista…_

_-Eso si que no Hermione! Yo queriendo jugar y tu rechazas la oportunidad?_

_-No quiero hablar otra vez de esto Gin… si?.. acompáñame a la enfermería quieres? Creo que me rompí un par de costillas…_

_**Se imaginan sobre una escoba tratando de quitarle la Quaffle a otro estudiante, mientras evitan una Bludger y al tiempo vuelan a intentar meterla por un aro?...**_ Hermione nunca fue buena en ningún deporte!...

* * *

Jeejejejj y cuidandome de ser reiterativa... ¿quién dijo Quidditch?... espero reviews, y digan por ahi que busco chicos lectores... o seremos solo chicas???... chicas: ¿A que no esperaban esto?....


	13. Primera práctica

* * *

Hola!!! empieza el entrenamiento!! a leer...

**Respuestas a reviews: **gracias por leer, ya habilité una cosa para que las que no tienen cuenta dejen sus reviews... no sabia que eso existía!! **Rinne Black:**creo que cuando Ron y Harry hablaban de Quidditch Her dejaba volar la imaginación!, no me imagino a Draco ayudandole a equilibrarse en la escoba... o bueno si... y lo de volar con Draco abrazandote fuerte... tuvimos el mismo sueño?... **:**estratega?... no me imagino a Hermione diciéndole que hacer a Malfoy.... ya me metí en este lío, ideas mias que le vamos a hacer!!! **alastor82: **sorprendí a alguien!! jeje que bueno... esa es la idea del título, y del fic.. cosas inesperadas...¿que me gusta mas Draco?.. ¿cómo paso? supongo que leyendo tantos fics... y Ron me cae bien en los libros, pero no para Hermione....**Linne Malfoy:**la verdad la idea de usar el Quidditch es mas por poner a Hermione en el terreno de Draco, ella siempre le gana en lo acádemico, ¿a mi? no me gusta, de hecho sufrí investigando y planeando los equipos y eso., una vez hice una encuesta para ver que lugar se me daba mas en el equipo y me salió: el público!!... asi que ya sabrás lo mucho que se me da, aparte no soy buena en lo de equilibrar la escoba, tiende a torcerce a la izquierda... esperemos que Hermi no se rompa nada, pero se trata de un juego peligroso... chicas gracias por los reviews... me gusta mucho leerlos! gracias!!

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes, artifugios, nombre raros y lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling, las locuras son mías...

* * *

**13. Primera Práctica**

Aunque Hermione no había quedado con ninguno de sus amigos (_bueno, tampoco es que tuviera muchos amigos_…), lo cierto era que la mayoría eran conocidos y amables… A Patricia la había soportado desde primero, y aunque Patricia prefería a las de Hufflepuff, era mas agradable con Hermione que sus otras compañeras de clase… tenia el pelo castaño oscuro hasta los hombros…

Penélope de cabello negro y largo, de párpados caídos, y voz suave, era una chica algo distante y seria, la conocía de sus clases de aritmancia, era bastante inteligente y exigente con ella misma, también era bastante bonita, y no solía ser grosera con Hermione…

Susan, de cabello castaño claro, largo, y de modos delicados, siempre fue amable con Hermione, y al parecer todas las chicas tenían pocas habilidades en Quidditch, por lo cual no estaba demasiado preocupada para las prácticas…

Jason y Jeremy también estaban en algunas clases con la castaña, y a veces hasta hacían grupos con ella, y siempre decían que debería ser de Ravenclaw, en realidad la trataban _demasiado_bien, por lo cual le había tocado inventarse excusas para evitarlos, ambos eran muy parecidos, y muy buenos amigos… Jason era pelinegro, delgado pero atlético, y algo pedante; Jeremy era de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y bastante impaciente.

Malcolm, el chico de Hufflepuff era el mas callado, al parecer solo conocía a Susan, y hablaba un poco con los chicos de Ravenclaw, tenía el cabello café claro, de hermosos ojos oscuros, y algo tímido, Hermione nunca había hablado con él, pero le parecía amable, claro que en la reunión estuvo muy serio, si los Slytherin odiaban a las otras casa, a los de Hufflepuff… ni siquiera los consideraban importantes, a parte Malcolm era de una familia muggle, así que la idea de tener a Malfoy como líder no le hacia gracia en lo absoluto…

En cuanto a Blaise y a Theodore… _¿cierto que el clima está algo raro?..._bueno Hermione no quería pensar en la pesadilla que serian esos tres burlándola… _tuvo pesadillas toda la noche_…Prefería mil veces hablar del clima…

El lunes se despertó temprano, y se colocó la ropa de Qudditch que le prestó Ginny, que de por si era incomoda… bueno en realidad no era "ropa de Quidditch", era para hacer deporte, aunque a la castaña le recordaba mas el estilo porrista, pero era eso o ir de pijama, no tenía muchas opciones… las otras chicas optaron por ropa similar por lo cual Hermione se sentía mas cómoda, aunque se veía muy extraña con falda-pantalón rojo escarlata corta, blusa blanca sin mangas… y llena del montón de "protectores" que debía usar: unas botas café oscuras, hasta las rodillas, rodilleras, protector de codos y una especie de escudo cruzado por el pecho, por supuesto Hermione se cambió en el baño junto al campo de Quidditch, se sentía tan tonta!... mas tarde lamentaría ignorar el consejo de Ginny de usar casco..

No tardó en llegar el resto del equipo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Hermione llena de tanta cosa, todos iban de ropa cómoda, pero la mayoría solo usaba las botas, sin embargo lo que mas sorprendió a los chicos era lo bien que le lucia el atuendo, se resaltaban sus curvas y se veía estupenda…

_-Muy bien, vamos a iniciar una especie de selección_- dijo Draco con suficiencia, eso de mandar le sentaba bien, y se le veía de buen ánimo…

_-Espera!!!-_ gritó Patricia…

_-¿Qué demonios te sucede?... por poco nos dejas sordos!...tu…_

Zabini se interrumpió antes de insultarla, Draco y él habían hablado con Nott para no ser tan… tan "ellos" con los otros miembros del equipo… _hay que ganar…_

_-oh! Lo siento_- se lamentó Patricia algo colorada- _es que estamos olvidando lo mas importante! Hablé con la maestra McGonagall esta mañana luego de clases, ya saben como son esas clases de largas, creo que fue un tema aburrido por que todos salimos agotados…_

Draco se aclaró sonoramente la garganta para que la chica se orientara a lo que quería contarles_…-Patricia…_ le llamó la atención, tratando de mantener el tono de voz bajo y tranquilo…

-En _que iba… uhhh a si! Lo de los uniformes Draco… la maestra me dijo que podíamos elegir todo! Además del nombre, ya pensé varias opciones…_-la chica buscó en el bolsillo de su camiseta, algo mas larga que la de Hermione y con pequeños bolsillos a los lados, que le sentaba bastante bien, aunque poco deportiva..- _que les parece: las estrellas rosas!_-puso cara de expectativa, mirando a todos a las caras para esperar su aprobación, y con la lista de nombres tontos en la mano…al ver la cara de espanto del grupo…- _esta bien tengo muchos mas…_- dijo al parecer desilucionada por la "falta de aceptación" a su idea....

_-Patricia, esta bien que hallas pensado nombres, pero debe ser entre todos, aparte yo no voy a ser una estrella violeta ni nada de eso…_

_-Pero Theo! No es violeta es rosa... además..._

_-Creo que el nombre debe ser algo que represente todas las casas_- dijo Penélope en tono cortante y mirando con desconfianza a los Slytherin…

-_Mas bien que no represente a ninguna casa_- intervino Jason en tono burlón…

La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo…

_-¿Qué tal una lluvia de ideas?-_dijo emocionada Susan mientras pedía el pergamino a Patricia y lo borraba mágicamente… Patricia hizo un ruidito de protesta que todos ignoraron…-_cada uno me dirá una palabra… y sacamos el nombre de acuerdo?..._

_-Puede ser por combinaciones aleatorias-_dijo bajito Hermione que estaba mucho menos preocupada por el tema que cualquier otro…

Jason, Jeremy y Penélope comprendieron a lo que se refería, y rieron ante lo mucho que la chica aplicaba sus conocimientos…

_-Nunca se me ocurriría eso-_dijo Jason entre risas

Draco también le entendía, pero solo sonrió ante lo sabelotodo que era la sabelotodo…

Los demás seguían mirándolos en busca de una explicación, fue Penélope quien explicó...

_-A lo que se refiere Granger es a un hechizo de aritmacia que mezcla las palabras, es muy sencillo y podría funcionar, tu solo escribe las palabras Bones y luego lo intentamos…_

_-Esta bien_- dijo Susan sin comprender la gracia de la "broma" de Hermione…

-_Bueno necesitamos a un encargado o encargada de las relaciones del grupo y eso… yo me ofrezco!!!-_ dijo como si se le acabara de ocurrir, aunque para todos era claro que lo tenía pensado desde antes…

_-Ni lo pienses_- dijo Draco irritado…

_-Eres el capitán en Quidditch no del mundo… Malfoy_- dijo Malcolm que hasta el momento había preferido estar en silencio, ambos se miraron con rabia…

_-Ven de lo que habló!!-_ dijo de nuevo Patricia que se paraba en medio de ambos chicos para evitar el enfrentamiento- _estuve investigando, y las bases de todos los deportes están en el entendimiento entre las personas!_- ahora ambos, y todos la miraban a ella con odio…

_-Ella tiene razón-_ dijo Penélope irritada por la perdida de tiempo_- ¿Qué tal si votamos?-_ todos asintieron, menos los Slytherin…

_-¿Quién esta de acuerdo con que yo sea la encargada de las relaciones?_-dijo alegremente Patricia antes de que Malfoy protestara…

Todas las manos se alzaron, incluso la de Theodore que parecía fascinado con la revolución anti-capitán…Draco y Blaise ya estaban acostumbrados a la irreverencia del chico...

_-Excelente_!- dijo Patricia encantada _– no se van a arrepentir! Voy a hacer que seamos el grupo mas unido de todos!!!_- al parecer ignoraba el ambiente de tensión en el ambiente, y también el que Draco no estaba de acuerdo, por que fue hasta donde estaba el chico y lo abrazó en medio de su euforia, Draco no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y ya Patricia estaba de nuevo en su sitio…

_-Empecemos con las palabras_- dijo Susan confundida- _primero tu Hermione…_

_-¿yo?-_ todos la miraban, por lo que estaba roja y mas confundida aun…- _pues…_ -"_¿Cómo son los nombres de un equipo?"_ pensó asustada

_-Ironbelly?-_ dijo tan pronto recordó el primer nombre de Dragón que le pasó por la cabeza…

_-Esta bien, continúa por favor Malcolm…_

…

_-Rebelio encantatum_- dijo Hermione dirigiendo su varita al papel con las palabras…

_Ironbelly champions_

_Los dragones de Gruning_

_Las estrellas de Graforn._

Y así una lista de nombres… hasta que... _este parece bien dijo Susan - _al lado de Hermione, Patricia apareció en medio de ambas para ver_… umm… no se.. las estrellas rosadas era mas…_

_-Granger, ¿qué dice?-_preguntó Theodore fastidiado por el misterio de las chicas…

_**"Ironbelly de Graforn"**_

_-No suena mal_ – dijo Jeremy…

_-No deberíamos ser de Hogwarts_?- dijo una Patricia poco convencida con el título

-_Todos van a ser de Hogwarts_- dijo Jason con aburrimiento –_vamos a entrenar o qué?_

_-Bueno, no se preocupen yo voy a unir al grupo!!_- resolvió sonriente Patricia

Malfoy reaccionó ante lo de "entrenar"

_-todos a sus escobas!-_dijo Draco tan contento, que se le olvidó arrastrar las palabras…

Todos se alegraron de que Hermione llevara tantas cosas encima, de hecho se preguntaron por que había olvidado el casco…

* * *

**Nota:**todos los nombres de los personajes son de Rowling, pero me tocó sacar de la manga algunos que no se dicen en los libros, como las otras compañeras de casa de Her, y de Draco... utilicé personajes que no tenían casa o edad y así!! tengo los otros equipos, si quieren los pongo... saludos...

PD: si quieren dejenme reviews, no las obligo, pero entre mas me dejen mas rápido actualizo... ejejjej


	14. Chicas

* * *

Hola!!! jeje... lamento la demora, estuve ocupada, pero les dejo otro cap, a ver que tal.....

**Respuestas a reviews: **Gracias por leer, me encantan los reviews, son mi adicción...**alastor82: **me costó de más sacar el nombre, me alegra que te guste... al parecer soy un ogro me he tardado tanto en actualizar que a lo mejor ni entiendes la respuesta a tu reviews... espero no tardar tanto la próxima...**Rinne Black:**pobre chica, tal vez muera en una práctica, ya me imagino el entierro.. _"Hermione Granger, excelente estudiante, brillante, murió en medio de una práctica de Quidditch, sin haber anotado nunca un solo punto..."_ creo que va a necesitar a alguien que la ayude, ¿qué opinas? **Victoria: **estoy de acuerdo en lo de la escuela, no deberia existir, cientificamente comprobado que no sirve para nada, si tan solo enseñaran, no se, pociones... pobre Her... con Dumby y sus ideas...

Saludos a todas chicas.. les cuento que me tocó leer toda la historia de nuevo, es que a parte soy una asidua lectora de Fics Dramione, así que me pierdo un tanto... pero ya tengo varios cap... uno que me gusta particularmente.... a leer...

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, artifugios, nombre raros y lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling, las locuras son mías...**

* * *

**12. chicas…**

La única con tiempo libre para confortar a la agobiada castaña era Ginny…

-Y _dices que no fuiste capaz de montarte en la escoba??_

_-Ginny.. por favor… ¿podrías dejar de preguntar lo mismo?, te digo que la escoba no dejaba de moverse… cada vez que intentaba… ni siquiera llegué a estar "sobre" ella ahora que lo pienso… Los tontos de Nott y Zabini dijeron tantas bromas que al final hasta me dieron ganas de suicidarme!-_

_-No digas eso Her… ya veras que todo va a salir bien…pero el domingo si te montaste a la escoba!_

_-Gin… por favor… deja de repetirlo-_dijo Hermione cansada

Estaban en la habitación de la pelirroja, Hermione fue directo allí luego del entrenamiento, por lo que ahora solo quería darse una ducha y olvidar todo…

Salió de la sala común de Gryffindor un poco antes de la hora de la cena para evitar que la vieran en semejante atuendo, caminó por los pasillos casi sin darse cuenta, pero cuando intentó entrar a su sala…

_-Unión de las casas_- dijo con fuerza por tercera vez… la estúpida estatua parecía sellada!... _ósea que Malfoy… cambió la contraseña!... maldito… y ahora que?... _golpeó la estatua con frustración…!!! Así que debía volver con Ginny… pero Malfoy la pagaría…

Hermione dio media vuelta… debía haber un sitio para calmarse, tomar una ducha y… _ese sitio no exis…te… _pensó frustrada, definitivamente el hurón se la pagaría, estaba aun con ese estúpido atuendo y ahora debía atravesar toda la escuela, hasta volver con Ginny, y pronto los pasillos estarían llenos de estudiantes curiosos quienes salían del comedor y no pararían de hablar de la loca de Hermione Granger, por un par de meses…, justo cuando iba a mitad de camino recordó que Ginny le dijo que iría con Luna…así que se dirigió al baño de prefectos dispuesta a darse una ducha y… pensar que hacer para asesinar a Draco Malfoy _– no literalmente, ya había tenido suficiente con pedirle disculpas la última vez!-_

Pensó que por ser lunes el baño de prefectos estaría abandonado, pero se sorprendió al ver casi a todos los prefectos allí… En un rincón de la bañera pudo ver a una chica que la llamaba, al mirar mejor se dio cuenta que se trataba de Susan Bones, su compañera de Quidditch, quien estaba en compañía de Penélope Clearwater… y hasta ese momento pensó que eran el equipo con mas prefectos de todos…

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, _por eso no tengo muchos amigos_, pero ambas muchachas le sonreían a lo lejos, así que se fue hacia ellas…

_-Hola Hermione!...._

_-Hola chicas… pensé que nadie estaría por estos lados… ustedes saben un lunes…_

_-¿de qué hablas?, claro que si estamos!, casi todos los días, es un lugar estupendo… aunque tu nunca vienes, por eso te debe parecer raro..._

_-Si, es que no me gusta eso de bañarme en público_, dijo mientras se dirigía a su cubículo y sacaba su vestido de baño, cuando salió las chicas estaban charlando animadamente…

_-Y… entonces Patricia me dice: ¿qué te parece si salimos juntos a Hogsmade?... te imaginas? Nosotros con esas serpientes paseando?, esta loca!_

_-Pensé que eran amigas_- dijo seria Penélope, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, estaba con un vestido de baño negro de dos piezas, al igual que Susan pero ella iba de rosa…

_-De que hablan?-_ dijo la castaña que con su vestido de baño de dos piezas llamaba mas la atención de los chicos que ambas chicas juntas, pero no parecía notarlo en lo absoluto, además "_el verde resaltaba su belleza"_ como indicó un chico de quinto al que apenas había visto, y que logró que se sonrojara exageradamente..

_- De Patricia -_dijo Susan riendo por la cantidad de miradas que lograban todas juntas…

-_Parece que se cree la promotora de la unidad fraternal…-_ dijo con superioridad Penélope.

_-Siempre hace eso_- dijo Hermione examinando uno de los moretones que tenía en la mano derecha-

_-Eso de ve horrible-_dijo Susan al ver el brazo de la castaña..

_-Bueno ya no tengo que preocuparme por ser mala en adivinación, se exactamente donde y cómo voy a morir, y creo que lo del cuando no es difícil de dilucidar_- dijo sarcásticamente Hermione-

_-No exageres Her…_

_-Si claro Susan_- djo desanimada Hermione – _todos saben que apesto-_

_- ya verás como mejoramos con las prácticas_- dijo Penélope tratando de restar importancia al tema- _creo que tenemos un buen capitán, el problema van a ser los famosos entrenamientos... tengo muchas actividades!! Simplemente el tiempo no alcanza para hacer otras cosas…_

_-Pensé que hablaban en contra de las serpientes hace apenas un momento-_ dijo la chica fastidiada por lo de "buen capitán"

_-Pues, fuera de los entrenamientos no los quiero ver, pero se portaron bastante bien hace un momento… y todos sabemos que Malfoy es muy bueno… en Quidditch_ - aclaró al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Susan…

Todas rieron al tiempo, por suerte Ginny se asomó al rato, y Hermione aprovechó para pedirle "asilo" por esa noche... _"bueno, al menos me irá bien con mis compañeras de equipo_" sonrió Hermione mientras se quedaba dormida en la cama temporal que armó en la habitación de Ginny… ya se las pagaría el hurón botador...

* * *

Draco estaba contento, ya tenía listo el horario de entrenamientos y el equipo era bastante bueno…

_-Solo debemos lograr que Granger logre permanecer "sobre" la escoba un par de minutos, mientras Draco atrapa la snicth, y… así tal vez no perdamos por mucho..._ –los tres chicos rieron sonoramente…

Pero no la necesitaban, solo debían ser siete en el equipo, así que Granger estaba descartada, aunque tenía que entrenar todo el año, no iba a formar parte del equipo, así que Draco sonrió feliz, esta vez de seguro ganarían la copa… bueno él… no olvidaba que no era para su casa…

_-que bueno que descubriste ese hechizo para arreglar los horarios, nunca se me habría ocurrido_- dijo Nott contento…

_"Descubrí", _pensó Draco -_tal vez descubrí mas que eso…_ -dijo recordando lo bien que se veía la castaña en su ropa deportiva…

* * *

¿Qué opinan?... merezco un review?....


	15. extraña visita

**Hola de nuevo!! este cápitulo es algo extraño... ya verán...**

**Respuestas a reviews: : **el toque dramione.... me gusta como suena eso, soy bastante romanticona, pero es mi primer dramione, veamos como me va... **Rianne Black:**pobre draquito -_odio que le digan draquito_- todo él!!... jejeje por algo será... no te preocupes por Hermione pronto encontrará alguien que se encargue de ayudarla, ya pensaré en alguien....me gusta ese epíteto.... **Harrymaniatica:**ojala supiera que es fome... por que asi podría responderte... pero como al parecer ta gusta el fic, diré en mi defensa que la única razón de ser del anterior cap, es este nuevo cap... ya lo verás... espero que te guste este mas que el anterior... **Joyce Alexis Malfoy Black**: con esos apellidos ya me caes mas que bien, y no pretendamos matar al pobre chico!!! seguro que corre peligro, con Mione al ataque.... **Victoria:**estoy esperando lo del fic conjunto... jejeje que bueno que te pases por acá y me dejes review, que me encantan las criticas y los comentarios... **Ginny Potter Gryffindor**: si, todos necesitamos ánimo de vez en cuando... y cortitos, creo que es mi forma de escribir, no paso de tres páginas en word, pero al parecer lo compenso con varios cápitulos seguidos...** saludos a todas y muchicimas gracias por leer...**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, aunque las situaciones, personalidades, locuras etc... son producto de una imaginación desbordada e inquieta...**

* * *

**13. extraña visita**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione estaba mas que enfadada… ¡los atrevimientos de Malfoy pasaban de todos los limites!, ¿dejarla por fuera?, obligarla a molestar a Ginny, usar túnica prestada, ¡y sin sus preciosos deberes a la mano! De seguro pasaría un mal rato todo el día… claro que como tenía la primera hora libre, buscaría al chico y lo estrangularía hasta que confesara el cambio de clave…

Se paseó con su uniforme mas corto de lo normal por el colegio, persiguiendo al puntito que dibujaba el tipo mas patán que pudo conocer en su vida, con el mapa del merodeador… se sentía con ganas de cazarle… cuando lo vio en medio del camino al lago, se dirigió directamente hacia él para exigirle que se comportara…

_-Mira Malfoy tu novia vino a saludarte…_

Prácticamente toda la casa de Slytherin se encaminaba a clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, acostumbraban ir juntos y charlando, y conservaban el orgullo de llegar siempre puntuales, así que los compañeros con quienes compartían la clase aun no llegaban…

Draco se giró para ver… bueno se supone que debía ver a Hermione caminando con paso seguro y cara de pocos amigos, pero se concentró en las piernas de la chica que se dejaban ver mas de lo normal, Hermione ni siquiera notó la consternación de Draco…

_-necesito hablar contigo Malfoy_. Dijo con seriedad aterradora- se escuchó una exclamación de todas las serpientes…

_-Cuando quieras Granger pero ahora estoy ocupado pateando el piso... ¿Que te parece en otro momento? Reviso mi agenda y te digo, ¿de acuerdo? -_ Dijo, logrando demostrar indiferencia frente a la chica…

_-Esta bien hablaré directamente con la profesora McGonagall, de seguro querrá saber por que cambias la clave sin consultar con nadie_- dijo aun mas irritada por tener que hablar delante de tanto enemigo... pero en lugar de ver a Draco asustado o amedrentado, este se empezó a reír incontrolablemente… simplemente no podía parar de reírse señalándola… ahora comprendía su atuendo, y no quería imaginarse donde había dormido… la chica lo miró con odio y se giró para hablar con el mismo Dumbledore si era necesario… Draco apenas se enteró ya que estaba sin poder respirar por la risa, tan pronto logró controlarse pidió a sus amigos que lo cubrieran un rato y fue tras Hermione, no quería desaprovechar molestarla…

_-Hey!_

_-Quítate Malfoy, no quiero tener que ahorcarte ahora, lo dejaré para más tarde…_

_- no puedo creer que te enojes tanto sabelotodo, míralo de este modo, no tuve que verte en toda la noche, y tuve toda la sala para mi!!!_

Hermione simplemente no podía creer el cinismo de Draco… realmente reconocía que era un estúpido, no pretendía negarlo y lo gritaba como si tal cosa!!

_-Cállate Malfoy, eres tan inmaduro que me enfermas!!!..._

Justo al entrar al castillo vio a la jefa de su casa pasar por la salida del comedor…

_-Maestra!-_alcanzó a llamar, pudo ver a Draco dar media vuelta- _cobarde _susurro-

_-Oh señorita Granger, que bueno que me la encuentro, justo iba a buscarla a la sala común de Gryffindor, espero no haber causado muchos problemas… olvidé mencionarles a usted y al señor Malfoy el cambio periódico de las contraseñas, es mensual, y debí decirles ayer mismo, pero no pude encontrarlos!!, esto de los grupos de Quidditch al azar es un problema adicional, pensé que estaría en prácticas a las seis de la tarde, pero ya se habían ido… le dejé el mensaje con el señor Longbotton, pero me acaba de decir que no la vio en toda la tarde… ya le avise al señor Malfoy, espero que sepa disculpar mi olvido…_

_-No es problema profesora_- dijo despacio, recordando como había amenazado a Malfoy, y de repente recordando ver a Malfoy con un atuendo nada común en él, como muy corriente, y nada del acostumbrado negro que solía usar… él tampoco había dormido en la sala común… y… por eso la burló cuando la vio en ese atuendo….

Nueva contraseña: _amor y paz… _sin comentarios…

* * *

Luego de varias semanas lidiando con todo lo que implicaba ser premio anual, por fin la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts tendría un horario normal, por fin!! Luego de muchas frustraciones, cientos de quejas por las distribuciones de las rondas de prefectos, las tutorías a los pequeños (que empezarían luego de las primeras notas del año, para apoyar a los atrasados en los temas), los arreglos para Halloween (de lo cual se encargarían un grupo de prefectos), finalmente, Hermione tenía un sistema, solo persistía un pequeño problema…

_-No es suficiente Gin… se supone que debo volar a cierta altura… a penas una semana de entrenamiento no sirve de nada!!_

_-Pero si tu misma dijiste que no estas en el grupo oficial…_

_-Gin no soportaré ni una burla mas!_- la chica estaba al borde de la locura, a penas lograba subirse en la escoba y ya estaba de nuevo en el piso… estaba decidida a aprender el maldito deporte, y lo haría bien… si tan solo… _¿por qué era tan condenadamente complicado?..._

Cuando finalmente llegó a la sala común de los premios anuales, por poco se cae de la impresión al ver a una pequeña niña de unos seis años sentada en el sofá de la sala, con un libro descansando sobre sus piernas, tenía el cabello rubio muy claro, los ojos azules y algo apagados, y parecía de la alta sociedad, así que era mas que evidente que era de la familia de Draco, Hermione por alguna razón se sentía mal estando tan sucia y desarreglada en frente a la pequeña que parecía una muñeca de porcelana…

-_Así que tu eres Hermione… mi primo olvidó mencionar que eres bonita!_

_Seguro lo olvidó_ pensó sarcásticamente la castaña, recuperando la compostura y saludando a la niña

-Buenas tardes, soy Hermione Granger

-Hola señorita Hermione-dijo con una voz formal la niña, que parecía acostumbrada a dirigirse de manera superior, propia de un Malfoy, a todo el mundo…

_-Enseguida vuelvo_- dijo sorprendida Hermione ante el comportamiento tan perfecto de una niña de tan corta edad –_voy a cambiarme…_

La niña volvió a la lectura de uno de los libros más complicados de aritmancia de la biblioteca, lo cual llamó especialmente la atención de Hermione, que se apresuró a arreglarse, quería saber mas de la extraña visita…

Cuando volvió a bajar a la sala, Hermione notó lo mucho que leía la niña –_aunque tal vez está pasando las páginas del libro_- pensó incrédula, pero estaba claro que estaba leyendo y no simplemente observando los dibujos de un libro al azar… de hecho ese libro no tenía dibujos…

_-¿cómo te llamas?_

_-Katherin_… le dijo la niña que ahora la miraba con prevención, al notar el interés de la chica…

_-¿eres prima de Mal_… de Draco?- se corrigió Hermione

_-Así es… soy sobrina de Lucius Malfoy…_

_-y…¿qué haces aquí?-_Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar, aunque le parecía de mal gusto, pero era extraño, no se permitían visitas en Hogwarts..

_- Me trajo una maestra…. Estoy de visita en Londres, quería ver a mi primo, tengo tiempo que no lo veo…_

_-¿y eres muy cercana a él?_

_-Nos escribimos seguido… eres muy curiosa para ser tan grande!_Hermione se sonrojó ante la elocuente afirmación de la niña- _¿sabes donde esta Draco?_

_-No, no lo se… pero no creo tarde…-_dijo Hermione algo avergonzada

_-Me ha hablado de ti… eres la mas inteligente de la escuela ¿no?_

_-yo no diría eso, soy una de las mejores en mi clase…_

_-..Y modesta_, agrego con una sonrisa que le recordaba a Hermione a alguien pero no sabía exactamente a quien… probablemente al mismo Draco

_-es una escuela muy bonita-_ dijo inocentemente la pequeña_- ¿conoces de veras a Harry Potter?-_ soltó de repente- Hermione estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones en la gente al referirse a su amigo

_-Así es, es mi mejor amigo_… pensó en Ron_… **uno** de mis mejores amigos…_

_-Pensé que solo podías tener un mejor amigo…- _dijo pensativamente Katherin, e inmediatamente – _a Draco le cae mal tu amigo… dice que es mas un tonto o algo así…-_parecía que la niña cambiaba de tema con facilidad, lo que desconcertaba a la castaña

_-Draco no es muy amable…_

_-eso no es cierto!!!- _dijo exasperada la pequeña, Hermione, tal vez debido a la madurez de Katherin, había olvidado que probablemente la niña lo quería y no soportaría escuchar hablar mal de él… nuevamente la expresión de Katherin la hizo pensar en alguien que conocía….

_-Bueno digamos que no se caen bien_- se apresuró a calmar a la pequeña…

_-Draco es el chico mas dulce que conozco_- dijo sonriendo la niña…

_No debe conocer a nadie!!!_ Pensó la castaña

_-pues… si tu lo dices…_

En ese instante el rubio objeto de la discusión entraba a la habitación, encendiendo distraídamente un cigarrillo, caminando tranquilamente… se paró en seco al ver al par de chicas una frente a la otra en la sala, aparentemente conversando tranquilamente..

_-Qué rayos haces aquí?-_miraba directamente a Katherin, casi furioso y al parecer por alguna razón preocupado, e ignorando a Hermione

_-no me hables en ese tono Draco Malfoy_- le contestó autoritaria la pequeña que a cada instante le parecía mayor a Hermione- _le voy a decir a tía Narcisa que estas fumando de nuevo!!_

Draco miró de reojo a Hermione…

_-¿cómo es que te han dejado entrar?_

_-Te cuento luego, bota ese cigarro y llévame a dar un paseo-_ exigió en tono seguro la niña dejando a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo, y poniéndose de pie…

Hermione pensó en las respuestas groseras que le dirigiría Draco… se puso a la defensiva esperando lo peor… para su sorpresa, Draco tiró el cigarro y sonrió a Katherin con suficiencia…

-_por mandona no te daré helado_…. La niña hizo un puchero_….- ven no querrás pasar todo el rato hablando sobre la liberación de los elfos domésticos -_dijo caminando hacia la pequeña para darle la mano y lanzarle una mirada de preocupación a la castaña… ella era demasiado inteligente, esa no era una buena idea…pensó Draco mientras se alejaba con Katherin

Y por cierto, cómo sabía él lo de la PEDDO??

* * *

-_Una pequeña Malfoy?_

_-Lucius tenía hermanos? -i_desistían sus amigos en plena mesa de Gryffindor, luego que Hermione les contara el extraño encuentro con la pequeña Katherin, y el nerviosismo de Malfoy...

_Hermione?-_la chica miraba a la mesa de Slytherin unas horas mas tarde, ahora estaba segura de saber el secreto de Malfoy… que hacer al respecto?

* * *

_**Hola... y eso me recuerda... hola!!!... ummhhhh me dejan un review?... si quieren y si no... tambien... saludos...**_


	16. Entrenamiento

**Hola!!! lo siento!!! estoy terminando materias, y me distraigo fácil.... me cuentan que les parece...**

**Respuestas a reviews:** Chicas, muchas gracias por leer, me hacen muy feliz... espero que me sigan contando que tal...**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black:**jajajajaj... espero que te guste este Cap... mas adelante explico lo de la primita de Draco... **dreamer:**en el pasado cap, al contestar tu review tuve problemas por que se me borraba tu nick, al final no quedó sino la respuesta... y el cap enviado una y otra vez!!!... que cosa... mas adelante cuento mas de la niña... **Rianne Black**: no puedo decirte si tus teorías acerca de la niña son ciertas, pero ya lo verás...jejejej el nombre lo escogí por bonito....gracias por lo de fome... y lo mas gracioso es que me pasó lo mismo con una chica, me tocó explicarle que era... y yo preguntando... soy una despistada....**Dani Malfoy Granger**: hola! bienvenida!... ya veras mas de la niña, espero que te siga gustando el fic... ya veremos como hacen para arreglar diferencias esos dos... mientras nos divertimos no?... los niños despiertan lo mejor de Draco... jjejeje....**adrikari y maring:** gracias por leer... me cuentan que les parece....**Victoria:** hola!!! que bueno que vuelves, que tal tu examen?.... me cuentas que tal vale? -.-

A leer!!!!!

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, artifugios, nombre raros y lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling, las locuras son mías...**

**16. Entrenamiento**

Varias semanas… no… eran cientos de semanas!... bueno de hecho era tan solo el segundo entrenamiento oficial del equipo, aunque Hermione llevaba un par de semanas practicando y… tenía que reconocer que cada vez era mas difícil, por que si bien lograba mayor equilibrio, ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo… no estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio, y para colmo tenía que tratar con Malfoy…

_-¡chicos! Atención!... ahora… tengo pensados muchos métodos para que seamos algo mas parecido a un equipo… atención!! Ustedes ahí!!!_

Zabini y Nott que habían permanecido al margen de la situación, casi se caen de la impresión ante la eminencia del "llamado" de Patricia…

Draco miró el regaño con indiferencia, ya sabia lo loca que era la chica, además necesitaba ganar la copa…

-_Primero-_siguió la chica que ahora llevaba cabello rubio y rizado- como metamorfomaga se permitía frecuentes cambios – _necesito que nos tengamos confianza, así que nada de apellidos, por lo menos en el campo de Quidditch todos nos llamaremos por el nombre de pila_ – las miradas incomodas no se hicieron esperar, y el murmullo de protesta casi logra callarla… casi… - "_como si eso fuera posible!"- _pensó Draco…

_-Le pedí a Draco media hora antes de cada práctica, para dedicarlas a las dinámicas, pero trataré de que se relacionen con el entrenamiento, dividámonos en grupos de cinco por favor…. _– nadie se movió…- _vamos chicos!!-_ nunca se rendiría, era algo así como un proyecto personal…

Hermione quedó con Malcolm y Susan, y Patricia tuvo que arrastrar a Zabini y a Draco a la fuerza para completar el grupo, ella lideraba a Nott, Jason, Jeremy y penélope….

_-Jugaremos a meter la Quaffle en el aro por turnos, se trata de una carrera de relevos, el primer equipo que haga dos rondas completas con todos sus jugadores gana, a sus escobas!- _Hermione empezó a tambalearse, pero para su tranquilidad logró mantenerse en equilibrio….

Debían hacer una línea cada grupo…

Por supuesto tardó el doble que el resto, por suerte los del otro grupo estaban tan concentrados en llevar sus turnos - en los que cada jugador debía dar una vuelta a la cancha antes de lanzar la Quaffle- que apenas notaron su lentitud, y también para suerte de la chica, los de su propio equipo no se tomaban el juego muy en serio y solo alcanzó a escuchar un par de quejas ante su torpeza, por lo que al final estaba suficientemente apenada… y frustrada… no quería imaginarse lo que sucedería si perdían… quien sabe… un partido por su culpa!.. por supuesto perdieron, pero por poco ya que los chicos eran muy rápidos…

Una vez terminaron la dinámica escuchó a Draco decir que practicarían todos por un tiempo, y que mas adelante haría la selección de los que harían parte del equipo, al parecer había cambiado de opinión acerca de hacer la división inmediatamente, probablemente para evaluar las posibilidades de cada jugador… ella por su parte estaba deprimida y cansada…

Lo peor era que parecía que la dichosa práctica era eterna y para colmo al dichoso capitán se le había ocurrido jugar una especie de Quidditch simplificado para "relajarlos", jugarían sin guardianes, ni buscadores, solo cazadores y golpeadores, _además que no habían suficientes jugadores para hacer dos equipos completos…_ los golpeadores lanzarían globos con agua de color, sería divertido…

Para ellos…

La castaña a parte de estar cansada, estaba mentalmente al borde de un ataque de pánico, una cosa era volar con Ginny… _¿cómo se suponía que se preocupara por la Quaffle?... Si apenas lograba aferrarse a la escoba!!,_ así que trataba de luchar por mantenerse a la altura… literalmente…

_-Muy bien todos!! Hay que hacer polvo a Nott _– les dijo Draco que había elegido seguir el mismo equipo por sugerencia de Patricia… y como quería evitar otra pataleta de la chica…

-_Malcolm, tu y Susan serán los golpeadores-_ siguió el chico… quien tenía serios problemas para llamarlos por sus nombres … - _Gran… Hermione, tú y Blaise vengan conmigo… Susan, Malcolm… quiero verlos a todos verdes!-_ambos rieron para total sorpresa de Hermione, al parecer Patricia era buena en su trabajo…

_-Empecemos…-_Hermione se tambaleó peligrosamente y se quedó rezagada de los chicos que se dirigían al centro del campo a empezar el partido con los del equipo contrario…. Blaise se volteó y le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, desde que pertenecían al mismo equipo la trataba con cordialidad, aunque no dejaba las bromas a cerca del "peculiar" juego de la chica…. Hermione reunió fuerzas para decir un corto "_gracias_", negarse a recibir ayuda y reprimir el grito de terror, era momento de jugar Quidditch, solo hasta ahora se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba ahorcar a Dumbledore…. Ahora entendía el terror de Ron cada vez que se acercaba un partido… sus amigos!! Como los extrañaba… deseaba más que nada verlos y pasar un tiempo con ellos… la próxima vez que los viera… _si es que los veía_, los abrazaría hasta dejarlos sin aliento…

Hermione no se percató de la discusión de Draco y Blaise, acerca de ella, ni del "_yo me encargo_" del rubio, así que tuvo que sostenerse cuando lo vio junto a ella volando mas lento y casi se cae al escucharlo decir_:"no te preocupes Hermione, es solo un juego"_… luego fue al frente… escuchó el grito del chico dando inició al juego… el movimiento de todos logró marearla… estaba completamente aterrada y solo veía la Quaffle cambiando rápidamente de manos…… en un momento se había caído de su escoba, y se precipitaba a gran velocidad… al siguiente iba en su escoba hacia el lado contrario

-_esperen!!! ¿En su escoba?, ¡eso era imposible_!, _más a esa velocidad_, al caer de vuelta en la realidad escuchó la voz de Draco a su espalda _–agarrate bien Granger_… pasando un brazo por debajo del de Hermione para dirigir la escoba, casi abrazándola, y yendo, con la Quaffle en la otra mano, hacia el aro contrario, la escoba iba a una velocidad de vértigo, pero Hermione se sentía segura con Draco volando, y pudo disfrutar de la brisa en su rostro…, al verla precipitarse en medio de la nada, el chico había ido a detener su caída, tan ágilmente que apenas había abandonado el juego unos minutos…al meter la Quaffle en el aro, se detuvo casi en un par de segundos, girando suavemente para visualizar el campo…… el otro equipo estaba verde… llenos de pintura…… Susan tenía dificultades con su escoba, al igual que Patricia… la escoba de Hermione –_bueno la escoba de la escuela que usaba la chica_- estaba flotando cerca al suelo…

_-Ganamos!!!-_escuchó a Blaise a lo lejos mientras bajaban hacia el campo, Draco a su espalda…

Draco se sentía extraño, como mareado… como si no existiese otro lugar en el que preferiría estar, el contacto con Hermione era sencillamente irresistible, pero no duraría mucho… pronto bajarían de la escoba, ambos en un incomodo silencio, ni siquiera un: eres _una torpe sabelotodo!_ Y mucho menos un cortes: _gracias…_

**Tenía que aprender… y pronto…**

**

* * *

**

Jejejejej.... un review?.....


	17. Halloween

**Hola de nuevo chicas!!!... lamento mucho la demora, espero que les guste mucho este cáp... espero sus comentarios... hoy no puedo contestar los reviews del anterior.. lo siento, no estoy en mi computadora... no se cuando pueda continuar.. es incómodo escribir sin mi amada computadora, espero que disfruten sus vacaciones... yo he dormido muchísimo!!!... saludos**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, artifugios, nombre raros y lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling, las locuras son mías...**

* * *

**17. Halloween**

Unos pasos retumbaban en la torre de astronomía… se escuchaban secos acompasados por un leve jadeo, la chica corría casi sin aliento, tratando de llegar a lo alto rápidamente, pero desafortunadamente los tacones que usaba no le permitían ir mas deprisa…

Giraba rápidamente cada esquina, los retratos fingían estar durmiendo en sus retratos… debía darse prisa… se detuvo para retirarse los tacones y llevarlos en las manos, al fin y al cabo sería la última vez que los usaría… llevaba ahora las manos más que ocupadas, debía sostener el vestido que se arrastraba al piso, y en la otra mano además llevaba un rollo de pergaminos, que nadie mas debía ver, miró atrás… cuidarse de que nadie la siguiera era parte de todo el plan… no lo veía venir... se giro con preocupación y retomó el paso, ya sin el molesto taconeo, ahora iba mas rápido y solo se detenía de vez en cuando para mirar por encima del hombro, lucía asustada…

Finalmente llegó al punto más alto, se apresuró a abrir la puerta y subió al borde de la pared, sosteniendo con dificultad el vestido, tiró los tacones desde la altura, y escuchó el tintineo al caer… ahora solo tenía que saltar… nadie la detendría… ya no…

_-¿Qué cómo llegué aquí?... bueno, soy Hermione Granger, aunque no lo parezca, este peinado a la antigua, el vestido y eso, es solo por el baile… y quiero saltar… pero debo explicarlo desde el principio…- _llevaba un vestido color dorado ajustado en la cintura, con mangas como pétalos de flor, y una falda de capas que llegaba al piso, los tacones la hacían sentir más alta de lo acostumbrado, por suerte no los llevaba puestos en ese momento, tenía un peinado hermoso que solo dejaba caer un par de rizos por su rostro, y en el rostro una máscara, que apenas dejaba ver la parte inferior de su cara, sus ojos resaltaban en el color plateado y dorado de la máscara que combinaba con la de su pareja de baile….-_supongo que no entienden mayor cosa, así que les contaré lo que ocurrió, supongo también que todo empezó el otro día, cuando la profesora McGonagall nos hizo elegir a los encargados de la fiesta de Halloween, así que un grupo de prefectos lo arregló todo, es de las primeras semanas en las que me he sentido realmente libre, ya saben sin preocuparme por las actividades y eso…simplemente esperar las sorpresas de Ron, Penélope, y los otros chicos… cuando vi el anuncio del baile, pensé que no sería gran cosa, y lo del parejo lo resolví fácilmente, bueno… no fui precisamente yo, de hecho fue Malcolm quien me invitó al día siguiente, y acepté sin mas, no es que me guste especialmente pero es un chico amable y me cae muy bien, entonces ¿por qué no?... Ginny me ayudó a encontrar el vestido mas perfecto que he visto en mi vida, y debo decir que dejé a un par con la boca abierta, pero desafortunadamente, las cosas poco a poco se me salieron de control… y… le dije a Gin que odio los tacones…. Ahhhhhhhh_

_-Buenas noches queridos alumnos…el equipo de prefectos ha dispuesto esta espectacular fiesta -_ dijo el director cuando el Gran salón estuvo colmado de alumnos –_Halloween es siempre una época memorable… Pero primero disfrutemos de este delicioso banquete, y luego… las sorpresas…_

Las cuatro mesas desaparecieron y una serie de pequeñas mesas redondas aparecieron en su lugar… todo decorado de negro, murciélagos por todas partes, y con telarañas y toda la cosa… Hermione quien se había vestido junto con Ginny, acababa de aparecer en la puerta, acordó con Malcolm encontrarse allí, pero por lo que veía –gente mirando hacia todos lados- _la mayoría había decidido lo mismo…_

_- ¿cómo te voy a reconocer Hermione?_

_-simple voy a ir con una flor en el hombro izquierdo, más bien cómo te reconozco yo a ti?_

_- ya lo he pensado, tendré una flor negra en la mano…_

Hermione vio cientos de flores negras en las mesas… los alumnos las tomaban en las manos… _no lo encontraría nunca!._..

…

_Que sucede… por que no llega…_ la noche estaba hermosa, no había nubes en el cielo, y las estrellas lucían su esplendor… pero Hermione no estaba de ánimo… entonces apareció Draco por la misma puerta que momentos antes había atravesado la castaña, varita en mano… ambos se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo, Hermione amagó tirarse y a su vez Draco amagó un movimiento con la varita… al reconocerse bajaron la guardia…

_Si, era a él a quien esperaba… que cosas!_

El chico ataviado de negro y máscara plateada, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la chica…

_-Lo tienes?_

_-¿Qué crees Malfoy?¿Que estoy a punto de suicidarme?... rápido hay que irse…_

Draco que aun no se acostumbraba a la belleza casi imposible de la castaña, se dio cuenta que perdía el tiempo_…- vamos_- dijo acercándose más y subiendo al muro con mucho mas agilidad que la chica… se miraron, no por nada eran mas de cinco pisos…

_-A las tres_ dijo Draco…

_-Uno_- Hermione tomó la mano del rubio, quien no tuvo tiempo de sobresaltarse...

_-dos_- dijo él apretando la mano de la chica

_-tres_- pronunciaron al tiempo y de ambas varitas salió un rayo dorado, al mismo tiempo… ambos saltaron…

…

-_Hay están Harry y mi hermano_- comamos con ellos, le dijo Ginny, _luego buscas a Malcolm…_

-_Esta bien, de todas formas es imposible encontrarlo ahora-_ dijo con resignación Hermione…

_-Casi no logró reconocerte… estas… muy… te vez linda- _

_-Gracias Harry, eres muy tierno_….-luego Harry se concentró en Ginny, Hermione se aburría sin poder conversar con nadie.. _dónde estaba Malcolm?_ _Al menos él tendría que hablarle…_

Las mesas desaparecieron y Ron fue al frente, con unas chicas que Hermione no reconoció, pero estaba segura eran Susan y Penélope… los encargados de la fiesta… Hermione notó una flor justo en el hombro izquierdo de la chica…

_-Esta actividad es para unir a las casas_.. dijo Susan- _deben hacer parejas, en lo posible de distintas casas, no tienen que ser chico y chica… es como quieran…_

_-Hay está Malcolm!!!_, escucharon pronunciar a la castaña, quien desapareció antes de que pudieran detenerla… Malcolm acababa de llegar junto a Ginny, y Hermione iba al otro lado del comedor…

_-Hola!! Soy yo!!!_

_-Mira que curioso _– le contestó Draco, al que había confundido con su pareja- _Vaya descubrimiento Granger, pensé… no.. estaba seguro que la mas lista de la clase sabia quien era!!!....-_

_-oh… Malfoy_- dijo casi en un susurro al reconocer el tono sarcástico del chico, pero se recuperó pronto – _había barata de rosas o qué?-_ dijo disgustada, refiriéndose al hecho de que el chico, de similar altura a la de su pareja, llevara una rosa negra en la mano en ese momento... ahora debía encontrar a Ginny de nuevo…

Draco volteó para responderle… pero se congeló al verla… estaba preciosa…

Entonces las luces se apagaron… solo se iluminaba la habitación por las estrellas del falso firmamento que solía adornar al gran comedor… ambos se quedaron mirándose por un instante, luego la voz de alguien desde el centro del Gran Comedor llamó su atención...

_-Se trata de una carrera de obstáculos…encontraran la clave para la pista siguiente…juntas todas las pistas desifraran una clave final… para encontrar el premio.. los ganadores recibirán 50 puntos_… Ambos escuchaban atentos a Penélope… _la pista es_, dijo Ron_,_ leyendo de un pergamino, apenas iluminado por su varita-_ "nuestras voces son de diosas, fuentes, musas del amor… si quieres saber donde ir… escucha"…._

Hermione estaba confundida… no veía a Malcolm, entonces Draco la tomó de la mano…

_-Bueno Granger, ya que insistes, serás mi pareja… vamos_- la jaló y cuando la chica reaccionó ya iban hacia el segundo piso…. La mayor parte de los alumnos iba al lago…

_-Es obvio que es la fuente del quinto piso_… -dijo el rubio con superioridad…- atravesaron un tapiz_…. -Vamos Granger rápido…._

_-Pero llevo tacones!!!-_ se quejó la chica, quien estuvo a punto de doblarse un tobillo en la última esquina…aun no entendía por que se había dejado llevar por Draco… pero dejó de pensar, cuando el chico se detuvo repentinamente, y la tomó en brazos… y siguió corriendo…

Simplemente no podía pensar… la mareaba su olor a … no podía definir ese olor pero era delicioso, se sentía mareada….

Cuando llegaron a la estatua, Draco la dejó delicadamente junto a él… Hermione estaba mas que sonrojada y turbada…

_-"Cuando decimos Buh, tu dices ahh"_…- leyó Draco la siguiente pista….se miraron

_-El tapiz de los fantasmas!!-_ dijeron al unísono- _Granger lleva las pistas, yo tengo las manos ocupadas..-_ dijo picaramente dándole el pergamino y cargándola de nuevo…. Salió corriendo…

_-Por mi no hay problema, pero podrías, dejarme correr por mi misma?_

_-Quiero esos puntos!! Lo siento -_ dijo sarcásticamente el chico…- _si tienes quejas dile a Weasley, él y sus amigas tuvieron esta fabuloso idea_…- rió mientras se acercaban al segundo piso… veían a alumnos pasar de un lado al otro, todos en direcciones diferentes…

Rápidamente tomaron la dirección del segundo piso, pero para esos momentos era bastante obvio el hecho de que había mas de una opción, estaba claro que los otros estudiantes seguían pistas diferentes, tal vez trampas?... tal vez... un truco?... o solo tal vez opciones múltiples, todas conduciendo a un mismo final... ese Weasley!

La siguiente pista conducia a dos posibilidades casi contrarias, una era en la lechucería, la otra en la torre de astronomia...

-_Yo decidí ir a la de astronomía, sin saber que esa era la clave..._ siempre lo mismo conmigo!, la chica con ¿suerte?...

Claro estaba el hecho de que ambas decían lo mismo, y ambos, listos por naturaleza, la descifraron casi de inmediato... ¿y la clave?.. pues era un hechizo -_claro si a eso le llamas clave!!!, a un hechizo que desvela un secreto_-, y el punto al que aparentemente se referían era tan solo una fuente en medio de la escuela, y la única forma de llegar a ella era bajando todos los pisos y cientos de escaleras... lo cual les dejaba esa opción y perder.... o saltar y ganar.... no tuvieron que hablarlo....

* * *

**Turururururu... ¿comentarios?...¿preguntas?...jejeje estoy esperando!!! ¬¬**


	18. El baile

**El baile**

En la soledad de los tiempos de la guerra contra quién-ustedes-saben Hermione Granger memorizó múltiples hechizos y maldiciones de todo tipo, para defenderse, de las curativas, de los destructivos… y ¿para evitar un fuerte golpe luego de una caída libre de más de cinco pisos?... nunca imaginó que le haría falta…

_-¡Demonios!_ –escuchó junto a ella la exclamación de su inusual pareja, quien debido a la fuerza de la caída y a pesar del hechizo amortiguador había terminado casi un metro lejos de ella…

_-¿Estas bien?_ –preguntó por inercia, aun intentando ponerse de pie…

_-Creo que de todas formas no necesito tantos huesos sanos… uno más… uno menos... ¡da igual_! –sonaba furioso, pero lucía una media sonrisa cuando Hermione logró mirarlo, sostenía un pequeño paquete… parecía como si acabara de recibir el mismísimo premio anual… _"bueno eso ya había sucedido en el caso de él ¿verdad?"..._

Cuando Hermione llegó hasta él, ya estaba desenvolviendo el premio, y en su interior se encontraban un par de manillas idénticas, una negra… y una canela…

-_A mí me luce el negro_- dijo el chico extendiéndole a ella la otra… lo cual no molestó en absoluto a Hermione…esa era la que hubiese elegido… una vez se la colocaron, y sin cruzar más nada que una elocuente mirada, se dirigieron casi trotando al comedor… por supuesto fueron los primeros en llegar, y los puntos se sumaron de inmediato… pronto el gran salón volvía a la vida, llenándose de los estudiantes que iban llegando, era evidente que más de dos manillas estaban escondidas en el castillo, todos los alumnos llegaban con el premio, con variados colores en sus muñecas y emocionados por el juego, sin duda había sido una excelente idea, difícil de igualar…

El baile no tardó en reanudarse, pero la chica aun no reconocía a su grupo entre tantas máscaras, y permanecía junto a Draco, en parte por no saber adónde ir, en parte porque se había olvidado como caminar –¿nunca han sentido que el piso es en forma de cono y ustedes están en medio y no pueden moverse por qué caerían?, o esos sueños en los que deberías salir corriendo y las piernas no responden…

En ese momento las luces se atenuaron y las parejas empezaron a bailar a su alrededor, una melodía que la hacía sentirse mareada, por lo suave y embriagadora, todos daban vueltas a su alrededor, sentía la cara enrojecida, se dio la vuelta por cuarta vez, tratando de salir de la pista, pero parecía que las parejas se multiplicaban y no le dejaban moverse más de un par de pasos…

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue muy confuso, así que no esperen que sea Hermione quien les explique cómo ocurrió exactamente, todo lo que sabía era que se encontraba bailando la inusual melodía, si, Draco Malfoy quien se encontraba junto a ella había visto su confusión, al parecer no conocía la melodía de las veelas y no estaba acostumbrada, y con un cosquilleo de maldad, o de crueldad -más bien de curiosidad- había decidido jugar un rato con la chica, eso era lo que pretendía hasta que la chica estaba frente a él, y lo abrazó para no caerse, entonces olvidó lo que pretendía y se dejó llevar de la música y de la chica, cada vez girando más despacio, casi sin moverse, la miraba allí, indefensa, seguro medio dormida, en el arrullo de la canción…

Y entonces… se detuvo.

Si un jarrón de agua fría hubiese caído sobre ellos, el efecto hubiese sido menos obvio, la música se detuvo, las parejas empezaron a aplaudir y ahí estaban ambos premios anuales, en un lugar cualquiera de la pista, abrazados y a punto de… se separaron sonrojados, por suerte llevaban las máscaras, Hermione giró rápidamente y se alejó, no alcanzó a salir de la pista cuando una huracán rojo de abalanzó sobre ella..

_-Hermione! Por fin te encuentro, mira mi manilla, es amarilla, ¿no es linda? Me tocó con una chica de Ravenclaw, fuimos las cuartas ¿no es asombroso?..._ Ginny observó el color enfermizo de la chica al quitarse la máscara para respirar -_¿estás bien?..._

Un rubio la observaba desde el otro extremo del salón…_ -Si Ginny, ¿dónde están los otros?_

Ginny sonrió aliviada y llevo a Hermione con el grupo, todos reían y decidió que era mejor olvidar lo que había ocurrido, y escuchar las anécdotas de los otros, muy divertidas por cierto, pues las pistas estaban en sitios inusuales como lavabos de chicas, especialmente porque le había tocado entrar a Malcom y a Harry, y una chica de primero había intentado atacarlos con un cepillo de dientes, o en arriba de un árbol en el caso de Ginny, así que había tenido que trepar y "luchar" con un gato que estaba curioseando en la falda de la chica…

Unas horas después se dirigió a su habitación agotada del baile y la charla, había contado pedazos de su aventura, ocultando, claro, su acompañante, no sabía cómo porque Ginny había preguntado más de la cuenta, por suerte la chica pilló las indirectas y cambio de tema, más adelante le sonsacaría a la castaña lo que ocultaba.

Cuando entró a la sala de premios anuales pensó que debía hacerlo lo más silencioso posible, pero al ver un destello plateado casi tropieza de frente con una mesa, suspiró aliviada de no caer…

-_Que escandalosas son las feas…_

Hermione busco el origen de las palabras, con cara de espanto… Claro, intentó parecer digna y pararse derecha, el resultado fue la mesa en el piso…

_-Además de torpes..._ –esta vez la voz le congeló la sangre, ya no venía de junto a la ventana donde minutos antes había visto apoyado a Draco, ya sin máscara y con una copa en la mano, esta vez estaba mucho más cerca… detuvo el aliento,_ demasiado_ cerca…

Se enderezó… en estos momentos lo mejor sería salir corriendo… de nuevo el piso parecía haberse vuelto arena movediza y mantenerla pegada a él…

_-No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias_…. Se acercó a ella, tomándola por la cintura… muy bien, tiempo fuera, esperen un instante, ¡que alguien le recuerde al galancete este quien es!, y quien soy, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!… Hermione sintió cosquillas en el estómago… mariposas... ahora entendía la expresión…

El chico acercó sus labios y besó suavemente a Hermione, quien dejó de respirar, ambos dejándose llevar, ella aun sin reaccionar, él aprovechando para profundizar el beso… fue como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, Hermione apenas podía respirar, sentía que se desmayaría, en ese instante empezó a responder el beso, lenta, suavemente, así que ambos sentían que todo les daba vueltas, permanecieron así unos segundos… o horas, Hermione sentía como si se sumergiera a un lago helado cada vez que el chico movía sus labios, no eran fríos, más bien quemaban…

Se separaron, ella aun con los ojos cerrados, por lo que el chico aprovechó para componer el rostro, se giró para evitar que lo viera a los ojos… no dijo nada, apenas podía caminar, algo muy malo estaba pasando, y tenía que hacer algo al respecto…

* * *

Hola a tods, tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, estaba demasiado ocupada creanme, y en estos dias algo mas libre estaba atascada... entiendan, mucho tiempo sin escribir, asi que aqui esta un capítulo viejito...

Siento que debo terminar esta historia, la tengo en la cabeza y si no la saco me va a perseguir el resto de mi vida XD -que exagerada ¿no?

Dejenme saber lo que piensan, saludos


	19. El pensadero

** El pensadero**

La noche anterior estaba envuelta en una nube muy rara, Hermione no podía recordar prácticamente nada luego de despedirse de sus amigos, ya entrada la noche. Sentía que había olvidado algo, algo importante, por alguna razón la mirada hueca de Malfoy hacia unos instantes la dejó aún más curiosa, ¿por qué la miraría así?, distraída por las historias de sus amigos, terminó por olvidar lo que había ocurrido… seguro fue un sueño_, si, solo un sueño…_

Luego de cuatro horas de estudio sin descanso, para el examen de transformaciones de la semana siguiente, estaba segura de que reprobaría! –_si claro, tu reprobar!- _le dijo Ron en la mañana, pero ella lo ignoraba, necesitaba estudiar más…

Decidió que era hora de una lectura ligera, pero cuando fue a buscar el libro que estaba leyendo, sobre historia de Inglaterra, no lo vio junto a la chimenea donde acostumbraba leerlo, ni en el estante donde los elfos domésticos solían devolverlo de vez en cuando… _Malfoy!_-se quejó desesperada. Él no entendería la importancia de su libro favorito… le escuchó salir unas horas antes, y siendo fin de semana probablemente no regresaría hasta entrada la noche, así que… ¿_por qué no???_ Solo tenía que entrar, sacar el libro y ¡ya!... aunque estaba el problema de que el chico sabría que ella había estado en su habitación… pero podría fingir que los elfos lo sacaron... no podría ser más descabellado, tomando en cuenta que los elfos eran muy respetuosos de las habitaciones… pero era su libro, y había esperado leerlo todo el día… se apresuró a la habitación del rubio, sin pensárselo y tomando la decisión, no era una cobarde…

_-rápido-_ se dijo al entrar… esperaba una habitación verde y lujosa, pero lo que encontró fue una habitación exactamente igual a la de ella, con decorado negro y blanco, y un baúl de madera en la esquina… unas fotos en retratos de plata en la mesa de noche, Hermione no se detuvo a mirar, debía encontrar su libro… entonces un rayito de luz la cautivó... Provenía de debajo de la cama, se agachó y pudo ver un extraño recipiente con una especie de poción en su interior, ni gas ni agua… Harry le habló de la forma que tenía un pensadero… "_los pensamientos solo son una ilusión"_ aparecía grabado en runas antiguas alrededor de la vasija…. Siempre tuvo curiosidad acerca del funcionamiento del pensadero, así que se acercó para ver el interior…. De repente sintió un frío, todo giraba a su alrededor y sintió un vacío en el estómago, luego todo negro, y finalmente se encontró en medio de una enorme sala de una mansión… miró alrededor, ella había estado allí, era la Mansión de los Malfoy, una ventana enorme dorada y con cortinas preciosas dejaba ver el ocaso, Hermione empezó a buscar a Draco quien sin duda era el protagonista de la escena… lo vio a un rincón, de unos cinco años, algo más pequeño que Katherin, con el rostro oculto tras sus manitas, y aparentemente llorando desconsoladamente…..

_-Oh Draco cariño…. ¿qué pasó?...¿dónde está tu padre_?... la más joven Narcisa Malfoy caminaba con rostro preocupado hacia el pequeño, llevaba un largo vestido, al parecer preparada para una fiesta….

No obtuvo respuesta de Draco, pero había cesado el llanto, y seguía ocultando su rostro…

_-¿dónde te llevó tu padre?..._solo entonces la madre de Draco notó una cortada en el brazo del niño, la angustia se divisó en su rostro-_¿qué te hizo?... dímelo por favor…_

_-No diré nada… no es propio_…- dijo con amargura el pequeño… quien por fin levantó la carita empapada en llanto y la miraba lleno de odio y con los ojos rojos- _déjame en paz-_

Narcisa lo miró seria y lo abofeteó – _no te permito que me hables en ese tono Draco Malfoy, estas castigado y no saldrás de tu habitación…- _el niño se levantó… la escena se desvaneció y Hermione estaba en el estudio, al parecer de la mansión de Draco de nuevo, en el escritorio estaba Lucius Malfoy, mucho más joven, que cuando Hermione lo vio por primera vez, y leyendo el Profeta_…. _

_-Pasa_ - dijo arrastrando las palabras, el pequeño Draco que Hermione había visto hacia unos instantes, caminaba asustado en pijama_- tu madre me dijo que no le contaste nada... bien hecho, te ganaste una nueva escoba…. Pero también me dijo que eras grosero..._

_-Preguntó más de la cuenta.-_ dijo con voz tierna el pequeño, Hermione hubiese querido abrazarlo…

_-tendré que darte una lección-._ Dijo Lucius sonriendo de manera macabra y levantando su varita. Las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos del niño, pero no se movió de su lugar, al parecer acostumbrado a las torturas de su padre… -_crucio!!,_ alcanzó a escuchar Hermione justo antes de desaparecer la escena _–pero es solo un niño, ¡mortífago maldito!-,_ gritó a la nada Hermione, estaba asqueada y al parecer olvidaba donde estaba y que no podrían escucharla…

Ahora estaba en una habitación diferente, era una casa de magos, sin duda alguna, los rostros de unas pinturas se movían nerviosamente, entró junto a Draco, quien iba con Nott y Zabini, todos muy serios, no era Hogwarts… Un hombre mayor, con bigote y gafas, y una mujer algo más joven, ambos en levantador, los observaron con aprensión

_-¿Que sucede aquí?-_ gritó el hombre sacando su varita, en ese momento, Pansy Parkinson apreció por la otra puerta _-¿qué es todo ese ruido?... Draco!!, eres tu, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo_?- Dijo al ver a Draco y corriendo para abrazarlo. Draco no le contestó….

- _Pansy deben irse, ahora…. Vienen por tu padre, si no se unen a él, están en su contra…. No hay tiempo…_

_-¿de qué habla? -_ gritó el hombre de nuevo

-_Papá ya escuchaste-_ dijo Pansy, sin preguntar más a Draco… _hay que salir de aquí…_

_-Mi padre viene hacia aquí, estos muchachos los llevaran a un sitio seguro…_

_-De ninguna manera Draco tu vienes con nosotros_- Dijo Nott evidentemente preocupado…

_-Mi padre debe extrañarme- _dijo con una sonrisa hueca_- y no dejaré a mi madre sola ni un minuto mas_

_-Pero Draco te hará polvo!!_

_-No se preocupen no me matará, soy su única opción para conservar el apellido_- dijo amargamente despidiéndose de un abrazo de Pansy- haría _cualquier cosa por ti Pansy, recuérdalo_

_-No mueras_. Dijo Pansy con una sonrisa apagada. _No me gusta deberle nada a los muertos-._ Las lágrimas cubrían su rostro mientras todos se dirigían a la chimenea, un estruendo sonó en la parte de atrás de la casa _– ¡apresúrense!-_ gritó Draco girándose a la puerta por donde entraban hacia unos minutos…

Luego todo empezó a dar vueltas, todo el tiempo Hermione pensó de Draco Malfoy había permanecido en la mansión durante el año pasado, sabía que todo había sido lleno de muerte y ataques, pero no entendía la escena que acababa de ver… De repente se encontraba en la mansión Malfoy, esta vez sabía exactamente el momento en el que estaban, pues era ella, y sus dos amigos en medio del salón, acorralados por los mortífagos, en unos instantes traerían a Draco para que dijera si se trataba de Harry o no, y _él los protegería_…

_-¿Así que muy curiosa Granger?_

Hermione sintió un frio recorriéndole la espalda cuando sintió que la tomaban sin cuidado del brazo…

_-¿Te divertías con mis recuerdos?_ –una voz arrastrando las palabras, estaba en problemas… todo empezó a dar vueltas… tenía que inventarse algo para salir de esta… y deprisa...

* * *

Hola! no se que me pasa pero me cuesta escribir nuevos capítulos, aun tengo otros escritos, espero que les agraden, cuentenme que les parece XD

Siempre me interesó que Hermione conociera mas a Draco.

Nos vemos!


End file.
